Lilly The Moose & The Happy Tree Friends
by Sideshow Raquaelle
Summary: The Adventures of Lilly the Moose, her Guardian Subterra Premo Vulcan, her Pokemon Spritzee, Lucario, Octillery, Noivern and her Happy Tree Friends.
1. Lilly The Moose Sneezes

**Chapter 1.**

 **Lilly The Moose Sneezes**

 **Drabble where Lilly the Moose sneezes after Marilyn and Lumpward both think about her.**

One day, Marilyn and Lumpward were sitting on the couch in their living room and watching TV.

"I wonder how our little granddaughter Lilly is doing..." Marilyn wondered.

"You don't suppose she wants anything from us, do you?" Lumpward asked.

"I don't know," Marilyn replied.

"I just hope she doesn't ask us for a pony," Lumpward said. Marilyn giggled in amusement over his comment.

Meanwhile at the Polar Bear Ice Cream in Animal City, Lilly the Moose, her Guardian Subterra Premo Vulcan & her Pokemon Spritzee and Lucario were having some Frosty Chocolate Milkshakes with their friends Abby the Camel, her Guardian Subterra Dryoid, her Pokemon Scraggy, Evelyn the Crane, her Guardian Ventus Spyron & her Pokemon Poipole.

It was then Lilly's nose twitched as her nostrils flared up. She was going to sneeze. She tilted her neck back and released the sneeze.

"Ah... Aaaah...AaaaaAAAAH-choo!""

Lilly's sneeze didn't sound any different than it usually sounded. Lilly rubbed her nose with her hoof.

"Gesundheit," said Vulcan as he turned to look at his partner. He had heard the sneeze.

"Thank you." Lilly continued to rub her nose, sniffling mildly.

"You feeling alright?" asked Abby.

"Yes, but they say that if you sneeze, it sometimes means someone is talking about you," Lilly mentioned. "Someone might have been talking about me just before I sneezed..."

"That's just a load of nonsense," snorted Evelyn.

Deiciding to agree with Evelyn, Lilly went back to drinking her milkshake.


	2. Melvin Sneezes

**Chapter 2.**

 **Melvin Sneezes**

 **Another Drabble where Lilly's father Melvin Moose sneezes after Lumpward thinks about him.**

 **Note: This happened when Lilly was 4 years old.**

Lumpward was sitting on the couch in his living room, watching as Lilly was playing with some of her toys she had brought over. He smiled as he watched her play.

"Melvin must be so proud of his little girl," Lumpward thought to himself.

Meanwhile in Happy Tree Town, Melvin was doing his Saxophone busking job and was playing the Pink Panther Themed Tune. Suddenly his nose twitched as his nostrils flared up. He was going to sneeze. He tilted his neck back and released the sneeze.

"Huuuuh- AH-CHOO!"

Melvin sniffled as he rubbed his nose with his hoof.

"Ugh... Where'd that one come from?" he wondered to himself.


	3. Annabel and Marilyn

**Chapter 3.**

 **Annabel and Marilyn**

 **Lilly's Mother Annabel Moose sneezes after Marilyn thinks about her. And has a** **reunion** **with her too.**

Marilyn was in a library, looking at books she might be interested in.

"I wonder what Annabel would suggest if I asked her what I should read..." she thought to herself.

In another part of that same Library, Annabel was just finishing reading a book when her nose twitched as her nostrils flared up. She was going to sneeze. She tilted her neck back and released the sneeze.

"Haaah... Tchew!"

Annabel sniffled as she rubbed her nose with his hoof.

"Hmm. That's strange..." she said to herself, quietly. "Must have been the dust."

As Annabel was about to put the book, she heard a familiar female voice.

"Annabel?" The voice sounded like Marilyn.

Annabel turned her head and her eyes widened with surprise when she saw her mother. "Mom? Is that you?"

"Yes, honey, it's me," Marilyn said as she hugged Annabel. "I heard you sneezing, Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Annabel replied, "How's Dad doing?"

"He's alright, too," Marilyn replied.

"Still just sleeping and watching TV?" asked Annabel.

"Yes, but he still loves you and your brother."

"I'm glad to hear it," said Annabel, "Do you want to know how my husband and daughter have been both doing too?"

"Oh, certainly," Marilyn said as she nodded.

"They have been both been doing very fine," said Annabel.

"Oh, that's nice," Marilyn said.

"And do you want to know about my brother Lumpy too?" asked Annabel.

"Of course," Marilyn said with a nod.

"He has been doing great too. And has a girlfriend by the name of Skittles," said Annabel.

"Oh, that's wonderful!" Marilyn said, managing to keep her voice down since they were in the library.

"I decided to get out of the house for a little bit," said Marilyn.

"And what is Dad doing right now this very minute?" asked Annabel.

"He's at home. Watching a movie, I believe," Marilyn replied.

"Mom, could I see that photo of the family home please?" asked Annabel.

"Oh, certainly," Marilyn said with a nod. She reached into her wallet, pulled out her picture of the family home and showed it to Annabel.

Annabel smiled as she looked at the photo of the family house where she and Lumpy both grew up in.

"I had such a wonderful childhood at that place."

"Yes, you did," Marilyn agreed.

"And I remember that thing you and Dad used to do to Lumpy too," Annabel said with a chuckle.

"You mean..." Marilyn then spoke with a quiet tone. "...tickling him?"

"Yes I do," replied Annabel.

"I didn't realize how much you remember that..." Marilyn blushed a little as she chuckled.

"I was there when it happened," said Annabel.

"I don't really remember tickling you, though..." Marilyn replied.

"I know that, but it was quite fun to watch," said Annabel.

"And also, I have a question," Marilyn went on. "But I'd like to go somewhere else first. Somewhere... quiet."

Annabel and Marilyn went to a quiet corner of the library.

"Annabel, my darling, may I ask what you're allergic to?" Marilyn asked.

"Oh, you're lucky. I've noticed that your brother is allergic to many, many things..."

"Like what?" Annabel asked.

"Lumpy has told me that he's allergic to pollen, dust, feathers, pepper, and many other things."

"Like what?" Annabel asked.

Marilyn sighed to herself. "It doesn't help that he gets sick with colds quite frequently..."

Annabel decided to change the subject.

"Mom, I just have one more question," she said, "Why do you call Dad Lumpy when his name is Lumpward?"

"It's an affectionate term, darling," Marilyn said.

"Oh..."

And with that, Annabel spent the rest of the day with her Mother Marilyn.


	4. Lilly's First Word

**Chapter 4.**

 **Lilly's First Word**

 **Lilly says her first word while Lumpy babysits her.**

 **Note: This happens years before the Kung Fu Mystery Files.**

One day, Lumpy was in his trailer, minding his own business. Suddenly, however, he heard the doorbell ring, and he turned towards his front door. Once he made it, he opened the door. When he opened the door entirely, he saw Melvin and Annabel both standing at the front door and in Melvin's arms was their baby daughter Lilly.

"Oh, hi, Annabel," Lumpy said. He then looked down at Lilly. "Hi, Lilly."

"Hello, Lumpy," Annabel said, "Could you look after Lilly for the weekend please?"

"Oh, sure," Lumpy said with a nod.

Lilly cooed and giggled the moment she saw Lumpy and then Lumpy gently took Lilly from Melvin's arms.

"We will come back for her on Monday," said Melvin.

"Okay," Lumpy said as he nodded in understanding.

"And if you do a good job, I'll give you Cheese as a reward," said Annabel.

Lumpy smiled at the mere idea.

"Bye Lumpy, see you on Monday," said Annabel as she and Melvin both walked away.

Lumpy closed the door and went over to the couch. He sat down on it as he looked down at Lilly, smiling gently at her. Lilly continend to giggle as she reached her hooves towards Lumpy.

Lumpy blushed as she did so. "Aw, you want a hug?" he asked.

Lilly giggled when Lumpy said this.

Lumpy wrapped his arms gently around hers to give her a hug. However, when he did this, he felt a mild tickle in his nose. Lumpy's nose started to twitch and flare up.

Lumpy gently let go of Lilly and rubbed his nose slowly with his forefinger, trying to fight the tickle in his nose. It didn't work, however.

"Aaah..." Lumpy inhaled and turned away from Lilly. "Haaaaaaahhh..."

Lumpy tilted his neck back and let the sneeze out.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH- CHOOoooooooooo!"

Lumpy recovered from the sneeze and rubbed his nose with his forefinger. And he turned back to Lilly.

"Excuse me..." he said with a chuckle.

"Bless You," said Lilly.

"Thank..." Lumpy suddenly stopped and blushed hard. Lilly had just said her first word, and blessed her, no less.

"Did you just said something?" asked Lumpy.

"No... she didn't... or did she...?" Lumpy thought to himself in disbelief.

"Bless you," said Lilly again.

A huge smile of adoration grew on Lumpy's face. She had really said that! He gently lifted Lilly and placed her on his lap.

"Annabel and Melvin will be so surprised when I tell them about Lilly's first word..." Lumpy thought to himself.


	5. Lilly and her Grandparents

**Chapter 5.**

 **Lilly and her Grandparents**

 **Lilly unexpectedly reunties with her GrandParents Lumpward and Marilyn, when she runs into them. And she introduces her Guardian Subterra Premo Vulcan and her Pokemon Spritzee to them too.**

One day, Lilly the Moose was having a walk in the park with her Guardian Subterra Premo Vulcan and one of her Pokemon Spritzee. Meanwhile, Lumpward and Marilyn were sitting on a bench in the same park. Lilly, Vulcan and Spritzee came walking by at the moment.

"Hmm?" Marilyn asked as she saw Lilly with her Pokemon and Guardian. Lilly then stop for a moment to a have break.

"Lilly...?" Marilyn asked, audibly.

Lilly turned and looked and her eyes wide with surprise. Marilyn stood up from the bench she had been sitting on.

"How's my little angel?"

"I'm doing fine Grandma," said Lilly.

"Oh, that's lovely," Marilyn replied. She then looked at the two beings that Lilly was with. "And who are... these?"

"Oh, err. . . This is my Guardian Subterra Premo Vulcan," Lilly said.

Marilyn looked at Vulcan, not sure how to greet him.

"Um... Hello?"

"Hello," replied Vulcan.

Marilyn then looked down at Lilly's Spritzee and smiled.

"Aww."

"And this is my Pokemon Spritzee," said Lilly.

"Oh, Lilly, it's very cute." Marilyn stroked the top of Spritzee's head.

Vulcan noticed Lumpward and floated over to him.

"I ain't seen this thing before..." Lumpward said.

"Hello I'm Subterra Premo Vulcan," Vulcan introduced, "And who are you?"

"I'm Lumpward, Marilyn's husband and also Lilly's grandfather," Lumpward responded.

"Lumpward? I don't I have heard of that name before," said Vulcan.

"Yeah..." Lumpward replied. "My son, however, was named 'Lumpy' after myself."

"Lilly's Uncle, right?" asked Vulcan.

Lumpward nodded. "His sister Annabel and her husband Melvin are Lilly's parents."

"I know that," said Vulcan

"Oh, okay," Lumpward said.

"What was the reason you named Lilly's Mother, Annabel?" asked Vulcan.

"Marilyn thought it was a beautiful name," said Lumpward.

"I know this might be a bit personal but what did Lumpy think of Annabel when he met her for the first time?" asked Vulcan.

"He liked her and cared for her a lot," Marilyn said.

"What age was my Uncle when my mother was born?" Lilly asked.

"I'd say he was about four years old," Marilyn said.

Spritzee saw Lumpward and flew over to him. Lumpward raised an eyebrow at the Pokemon.

"Grandpa, that's my Pokemon Spritzee," said Lilly.

"Oh, right," Lumpward replied.

Spritzee rubbed herself against Lumpward's face and Lumpward couldn't help but chuckle as it did so.

"I can tell Spritzee has found a liking in Grandpa," Lilly whispered to Marilyn.

"Yes, I can tell, too," Marilyn said. "By the way, does your uncle Lumpy know you have a Spritzee?"

"Oh yes, It was a Christmas gift from him," Lilly said.

"Oh, that was so thoughtful of him," said Marilyn with a smile.

"By the way, what did you and Grandpa think of me when I was a baby?" asked Lilly.

"You had to have been one of the cutest little girls I had ever seen," said Marilyn. "But don't get me wrong, I thought Annabel was just as beautiful as you."

"And what about my name?" asked Lilly.

"I thought that was a beautiful name, too," Marilyn stated.

"Grandma, I'd never thought I'd say this but," said Lilly, "You and Grandpa are the most amazing and awesome Grandparents I have ever had."

Marilyn and Lumpward blushed hard when they heard that.

"Grandma, I forgot to ask, what have you and Grandpa have both being doing since you both retired?" asked Lilly.

"We've been relaxing at our house, but sometimes we still like to get out of the house," Marilyn replied.

"So what have you been doing Grandma?" asked Lilly.

"I just told you, I like to get out of the house every once in a while," Marilyn said.

"Oh sorry," said Lilly feeling a bit embarrassed.

"It's alright, my little darling," Marilyn replied as she placed her hand on Lilly's shoulder.

"Ahem," said Vulcan trying to get Marilyn's attention.

Marilyn turned to look at Vulcan. "Yes, what is it?"

"Now that I have made friends with your husband Lumpward, I want to get to know you more too, Marilyn," said Vulcan.

"Well... okay," Marilyn said.

"What jobs did you and Lumpward have before retiring?" asked Vulcan.

"I was an intern at the Daily Acorn - I suppose that's why my little Lumpy decided to get a job there, and Lumpward worked at a coffee shop for a few years," Marilyn explained.

While Vulcan was having a conversation with Marilyn, Lilly walked over to the bench and sat down next to Lumpward who was stroking Spritzee.

"So Grandpa, how much do you like my Spritzee?" she asked.

"I think it's cute," Lumpward said.

"I've got three more Pokemon back at my house," said Lilly.

"Oh, really?" Lumpward responded.

"Yes. Lucario, Octillery & Noivern," said Lilly.

"I see."

"I'll be glad to introduce them to you and Grandma, someday," said Lilly.

"That is so thoughtful of you, daring," Marilyn said.

Lilly smiled. She walked to Marilyn and hugged her.

Marilyn returned the favor as soon as Lilly hugged her. And with that, Lilly, Vulcan and Spritzee spent the whole afternoon with Lumpward and Marilyn.


	6. Holding Back Is A Challenge

**Chapter 6.**

 **Holding Back Is A Challenge**

 **Lumpy tries not to sneeze while Cuddles tickles his nose.**

Cuddles and Toothy had come over to Lumpy's house to hang out, and Lilly the Moose, her Guardian Subterra Premo Vulcan and her Pokemon Lucario (Spritzee, Noivern and Octillery were back at Lilly's house) had their friends Alexander the Lion and his Guardian Ventus Ingram over too. They were all in the living room, talking with Lumpy.

It was then Lumpy could feel his nose twitching and nostrils flaring up. He sniffled a few times, trying to calm his itchy nose, but it didn't do anything to help. He was going to sneeze. Sensing what was going on, Lilly turned to look at Lumpy in concern.

"Um Uncle Lumpy, are you okay?" she asked.

"Ah... Aaaaaaah..." Lumpy inhaled twice as he tilted his neck backwards. His nose and nostrils continued to twitch and flare as they prepared to release the sneeze.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Lilly cringed and gasped as she heard the sneeze. Cuddles, Toothy, Vulcan, Lucario, Alexander and Ingram heard the sneeze too.

"Oh, my gosh!" Lilly said to herself. "Bless you, Uncle Lumpy!"

"Yeah, bless you!" Toothy said.

"Bless ya!" Cuddles said.

Lucario growled to bless Lumpy.

"Gesundheit!" Vulcan and Ingram said in unison.

"Bless you," Alexander said.

"Thanks," Lumpy responded as he continued to rub his nose. "Sorry about that, though."

"Yeah, it sounded pretty nasty," Cuddles commented.

"Indeed," Vulcan responded.

"You could've at least tried to hold it back," Alexander stated.

"That's the trouble, Alexander. I can't," said Lumpy.

"W-What?" Alexander asked.

"You've got to be kidding us, Lumpy!" Cuddles said.

"It's not surprising he can't..." Ingram stated.

"Aaaah..." Lumpy's breath hitched again as he tilted his neck back. This time, he brought his hand up to his open mouth. "Aaaaaaahhh... I think I'm gonna... Aaaaaaaahhhhhh... sneeze again..."

"Oh, not again!" Lilly said in fear.

"L-Lumpy! Don't sneeze!" Toothy warned as Lucario tried to defend Lilly and Alexander from getting sprayed. Vulcan and Ingram braced themselves for impact while Cuddles got an idea. He reached into his pocket, pulled out a single feather, reached up to Lumpy's face and wiggled the feather on the side of Lumpy's nose, tickling it.

Lilly gasped as she saw Cuddles do that.

"Nooo!" She cried in dismay.

She was too late, however. The tickles from the soft feather was just too much for Lumpy's sensitive nose to handle, and did nothing but make him sneeze. As Cuddles removed the feather from the moose's nose, Lumpy tilted his neck back and exploded with an even larger sneeze than the one before it. He tried to put his hand over his mouth, but the sneeze blew it out of his face.

"AaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Everybody cringed as Lumpy released the sneeze. Lilly plugged her ears with her hooves, but she could still hear it clearly.

Lumpy shot his neck forwards again, and this time, his nose began to feel a little runny after the sneeze. The moment he had finished sneezing, Lumpy began to rub his nose on his forefinger again, sniffling several times as he did. He looked a little dismayed at Cuddles for making him sneeze.

Lilly looked dismayed as well. "Cuddles, how dare you?! He already needed to sneeze, why'd you make him?!"

"I just wanted to help him sneeze," Cuddles said.

Lilly just looked at him, not amused at his response. Vulcan, Ingram, Alexander and Lucario didn't look amused, either.

"At least it was not as bad as the time, your head filled up with helium, inflating your brain, and killing you from helium poisoning," said Alexander.

"Yeah..." Cuddles replied. "And sorry, Lumpy," he then apologized, although it didn't really sound like he meant it. "Ha, you're just no match for a sneeze, are you?"

"I guess I'm not..." Lumpy sighed.

After a few seconds, an idea came to Cuddles, and he smiled mischievously at Lumpy. Lumpy could tell that he was up to something.

"Hey, Lumpy, you wanna play a game I just came up with?" Cuddles asked.

"Um, sure. What's it called?" Lumpy didn't know what was going on, but he tried not to worry too much.

"It's called the Holdback Challenge," Cuddles said.

Lumpy's eyes widened from just hearing the title. He knew exactly what he was talking about: holding back sneezes. Lumpy didn't know what to say; he really didn't think that playing this "game" was a good idea, but he didn't want to admit it, and he couldn't come up with any excuses not to play it.

"Um, how do you play it?" Lumpy asked, fearing the worst.

"It's easy. I try to get you to sneeze, and you have to try not to sneeze," Cuddles explained. "I'll use whatever I remember can make you sneeze, but this time, I'll just tickle your nose with a feather. And if you manage to stop the sneeze without releasing it, you win. But if you sneeze even once, then I win."

Lumpy didn't like where this was going. His nose was really sensitive and ticklish, and he had outright admitted that he wasn't good at holding back a sneeze, no matter how small.

"So, you gonna play it?" Cuddles asked. "Or are you too weak?"

"Oh, God. If I say yes, I'll lose for sure," Lumpy thought. "But if I say no, he'll just make fun of me. I guess there's only one thing to do..."

After a long time, Lumpy finally nodded in acceptance.

"Yes, I'll go for it," he said as he nodded. "But whatever you do, please be careful. You know how easy it is to make me sneeze..."

"Okay, then!"

Cuddles smiled evilly and raised the feather so that Lumpy and the others could see it. Lumpy was clearly looking nervous, but he couldn't turn back now. He had to at least try not to sneeze, even if he was really bad at it. Cuddles raised the feather to the base of Lumpy's nose and began to stroke it around.

Lilly, Vulcan, Ingram and Lucario all looked at Lumpy in concern. He could tell what they were thinking.

"Whatever you do, Uncle Lumpy, don't sneeze..." Lilly thought.

Lumpy's reaction was a fit of adorable giggles from the tickling sensation. "Hee hee, hehehehehehehe! That tickles! Hehehehehehehehehe!"

"Don't get too comfortable," Vulcan commented.

"This is only the beginning..." Ingram pointed out.

Lumpy continued to giggle for a few seconds, rather than feeling any urge to sneeze. His nose was pretty ticklish, but not in the sneeze-related way. After a few seconds of tickling had gone by, Cuddles decided to move the feather closer to the end of his nose to see if that would be enough to make Lumpy sneeze.

Unfortunately for Cuddles, Lumpy's reaction didn't change, aside from more giggles. His nose twitched slightly, but other than that, there was no way to tell if a sneeze was on the way.

"Heheheheheheheheheee!"

"Jeez, how long is this going to take?" Cuddles asked himself.

Having gotten bored of tickling the outside of Lumpy's nose, Cuddles slipped the feather right into Lumpy's nostril. In response, Lumpy's eyes widened, and his pupils shrunk until they could barely be seen. He could feel an intense chill run down his spine. His snout began to twitch, and his nostrils began to flare up, but the nostril that the feather was inside of flared up even more. He needed to sneeze.

"Ah..." Lumpy took one inhale, and then raised his hand and placed his forefinger under his flaring nostrils, trying to stop the sneeze. "Aaaah..."

The others knew what was going on, so they all decided to help him. Lilly reached up and pressed her hoof under her uncle's nose, while Alexander rubbed Lumpy's snout with his paws. But feeling the lion fur against his snout, made Lumpy's nose flare up more.

Seeing his reaction, and reading his mind in the process, Lucario decided to put his psychic powers to the test. Slowly, Lucario rubbed Lumpy's snout with his paw, trying to either control or decrease the power of Lumpy's sneeze. Whichever came first.

Cuddles smiled evilly and kept the feather in Lumpy's nostril, only now, he began to wiggle the feather around slowly. He teased him again, using some self-proclaimed 'tickle-talk' as he did. "Goochie goochie..."

Lumpy cringed internally as he felt the soft bristles from the feather stroking the walls of his nasal passages. It really tickled, a lot, and he outright knew that it was going to make him sneeze. But there was no way he or his friends were going to let him sneeze... right?

"Aaaaaaah..." Lumpy inhaled again as he kept his forefinger under his ticklish nose. Even if he pressed his finger as hard under his nostrils as he could, he could still feel the sneeze building, slowly but surely. It was almost calling out for him, too. "Aaaaaaaaahh..."

"Don't sneeze..." Alexander whispered to Lumpy as he kept rubbing his nose.

"Think of something else, Uncle Lumpy. Anything else," Lilly advised. "Anything else besides... this...!"

"What's the matter, Lumpy? Need to sneeze?" Cuddles asked, taunting him as he continued to tickle his nostril.

"Aaaaaaaahhhh... Y... yes..." Lumpy managed to say, despite that he could feel the sneeze growing bigger. His finger remained under his reddening nose as he tried desperately not to sneeze. If he sneezed even once, he would lose the game. Lucario continued to rub Lumpy's nose, harder in hopes that it would stop the sneeze.

"Please, Uncle Lumpy, just think of anything else!" Lilly said, quietly. "How about cheese? We all know how much you love cheese...!"

"AaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH..."

Lilly could only guess that her attempt to change Lumpy's mindset was a bad idea. Lumpy was losing, and her friends' attempts to stop him from sneezing were failing as well. But she wouldn't give up. She kept her hoof underneath Lumpy's nose.

"Oh, what would Vulcan and Ingram do?!" she asked herself in concern.

Suddenly Lumpy let out a loud sneeze.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Everybody cringed as he released the sneeze, with Lilly squealing in surprise and Toothy covering his ears with both hands.

A few seconds later, however, Lumpy recovered from the sneeze and opened his eyes, tilting his head and neck back to their normal positions. His nose was still a bright red and his nostrils were pouring with mucus. He immediately rubbed his nose on his forefinger repeatedly as he sniffled wetly.

"Gesundheit!" Alexander said, and Lucario growled with agreement as he looked disappointed at his failure.

"Yeah! Bless you, Uncle Lumpy!" Lilly replied.

"Holy..." Cuddles didn't bring himself to finish that exclamation. "I gotta say, that was a pretty dang incredible sneeze. I usually don't say this, but... Bless you, Lumpy."

"Yeah, bless you!" Toothy said, emphatically. Lilly, Alexander and Lucario nodded in agreement.

Lumpy continued to rub his nose on his forefinger, but not without responding to the blessings. "Thank you," he simply said.

"That was some sneeze you did there, Lumpy!" Alexander mentioned.

"Indeed," Vulcan replied.

"Are you all right?" Ingram asked.

"No." Lumpy sniffled again, still rubbing his nose. Once he had started, he wouldn't stop for a while. "Ugh. Now I don't feel so good..."

"Yeah, I can tell..." Alexander responded.

Lilly reaches over to the box of tissues on the end table next to the couch, and then gave the box to Lumpy.

"Here, your nose could use these," Lilly said.

Lumpy took the tissues, held them over his nose and blew his nose loudly. His nose continued to run, though, so he wiped his nostrils on the tissues as he thanked them again.

"Ugh, thank you."

"Are you gonna be okay?" Alexander asked in concern.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Lumpy reassured him. "If I sneeze too much or too hard, my nose gets all runny and I start to feel sick. Kind of like a cold." He sniffled again, still wiping his nose. "But it'll go away after a while."

"Oh, okay," Alexander said.

"Well, at least he'll only have it for a little bit..." Toothy said as he sighed in relief.

"Well, Cuddles, looks like you won the Holdback Challenge, whatever it is," Ingram said. "Are you proud of yourself?"

"Yeah, I am, but I kinda feel bad for Lumpy," Cuddles admitted. "Because boy, let me tell you, that sneeze was..." He paused for a bit, struggling not to laugh at what he was about to say. "...something to sneeze at!"

Toothy, Lumpy, Lilly, Vulcan, Lucario, Alexander and Ingram all looked at him with annoyed-looking expressions. Cuddles was aware that they wouldn't find his little joke funny, even though he did, so he just stopped talking.


	7. King Dedede Captures Lumpy

**Chapter 7.**

 **King Dedede Captures Lumpy**

One day, Lumpy was walking in the forest and minding his own business. He looked up at the clear, blue sky and smiled.

"What a lovely day," he said as he smiled.

But what Lumpy didn't realize was that King Dedede was also in the forest, not too far from Lumpy. King Dedede was searching for Kirby because he had not seen the Star Warrior for a whole week.

"Where could that Kirby be!" he growled angrily.

"I gotta find someone who knows where Kirby is so they can tell me where he is!" Dedede said to himself.

Suddenly he heard the sound of footsteps. Dedede smiled evilly as he heard them. King Dedede ran to hide as that someone was coming closer. Lumpy was just walking by...

King Dedede watched him walked by.

"Maybe HE'LL tell me where Kirby is!" King Dedede said quietly.

Lumpy heard something and stopped in his tracks. He couldn't figure out what the sound was, though.

"Did I just heard something?" Lumpy asked himself, "I wonder what it was..."

King Dedede crept quietly away and returned to his castle.

"Huh..." Lumpy shrugged and continued walking.

Back at the castle, King Dedede sat down on his throne and pushed a button on it. The TV screen on the wall appeared and turned on, revealing Customer Service.

"Hey there, Triple D, how's it going?" he asked. "You need a monster to clobber Kirby?"

"No, but I need one of your best traps you've got," Dedede said.

"What for?" asked Customer Service.

"I wanna capture somebody for some quick info!" said Dedede.

"Okay," said Customer Service.

"So you got something that'll work?" Dedede asked.

"I've got the perfect trap," said Customer Service.

"Good! Send it over here, will ya?" Dedede responded.

"Alrighty, then," Customer Service said before he sent the trap to Dedede's monster-summoning machine.

Meanwhile Lumpy was still having his walk in the forest. He stopped, however, when he saw something weird sitting on the ground.

"What is that?" Lumpy asked himself.

He went over to the object to take a look. But what Lumpy did not know that the object was actually a trap. Dedede just happened to place it right where Lumpy could see it and touch it. Lumpy bent down to pick up the object. Suddenly, an odd gas was emitted from the object.

Lumpy recoiled and put his hand over his nose as the gas landed on him. He legitimately expected an allergic reaction, but instead, his eyes started to feel heavy. And a few seconds later, he fell to the ground.

Dedede stuck his head out from behind a tree where he had been standing and laughed evilly as he saw Lumpy's unconscious self. He walked over to the unconscious moose. He picked him up by one of his antlers and dragged him off to his castle. Lumpy could vaguely feel the tops of his toes being pulled across the ground, but it wasn't enough to wake him up.

Back at the castle Escargoon was minding his own business when King Dedede arrived back with the unconscious Lumpy.

"Uh, sire?" Escargoon asked as he saw Lumpy. "Who's that blue moose you've caught?"

"I don't know," King Dedede said, "But I've would like to have a word with him when he wakes up."

"I don't know what you're up to, but I doubt it's a good idea," Escargoon commented.

"He's going to tell him where Kirby," said King Dedede.

"But what's the chance of him knowing when he's never seen you before?" Escargoon asked.

King Dedede just ignored Escargoon and headed towards a room. When he got there, he placed Lumpy into a chair and tied him up with some rope.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the Happy Tree Friends Forest, Lilly the Moose, her Guardian Subterra Premo Vulcan and her Pokemon Spritzee, Lucario, Octillery and Noivern arrived at Lumpy's Trailer. Lilly knocked on the door, but she got no response.

"Uncle Lumpy?!" she called.

No response.

"Uncle Lumpy, where are you?!" Lilly called again.

There still came no response.

"Guys! We've gotta find Uncle Lumpy!" said Lilly.

"Let's ask the other Tree Friends if they've seen your Uncle," said Vulcan.

They asked everyone else in the Forest if they had seen Lumpy, but they all said no. First they had asked Cuddles.

"Cuddles, have you seen Uncle Lumpy?" Lilly asked.

"No," Cuddles responded.

Next they tried Giggles.

"Giggles, have you seen my Uncle Lumpy around today?" Lily asked.

"No, I haven't," Giggles stated.

Next they tried Petunia.

"Lumpy? No, I haven't seen him," Petunia said.

Next they asked Toothy.

"I haven't seen him today, so I don't know where he is," said Toothy.

They tried Handy next.

"Nope. Haven't seen him," said Handy.

Next Sniffles.

"I'm afraid I haven't seen him today," said Sniffles. "How strange is that? I could've sworn I wanted to try one of my experiences on him later..."

Next Pop and Cub.

"I haven't seen him," Pop said.

"Me either," Cub said.

Next they tried Flaky.

"I... haven't seen him, no," Flaky said.

Lilly, Vulcan, Spritzee, Lucario, Octillery and Noivern tried the Mole, Disco Bear, Mime, Russell, Flippy, Nutty, Lammy, Splendid, Sara the Cat, Rose the Cow, Saucy, Lila, Screamo, Limpy, Skittles and Famine. All of them said that they hadn't seen Lumpy.

"If nobody had seen Uncle Lumpy," said Lilly.

"Then it means he's left the forest," said Vulcan.

"I wonder where he could've gone..." Lilly wondered.

"I suggest we go search for him," said Vulcan.

Lucario, Spritzee, Noivern And Octillery nodded in agreement, as did Lilly.

"Okay then, let's go look for him," said Lilly.

As they started looking for Lumpy, Lucario caught sight of a familiar-looking castle. His eyes widened. Lilly saw Lucario's look.

Lucario pointed at the castle, as if to say, "I think he might be there."

Lilly, Vulcan, Spritzee, Octillery and Noivern all looked at the castle. Lilly gasped in realization.

"No... it can't be..." she said, quietly at first, then raised her volume a little for the next thing she said. "Don't tell me Uncle Lumpy is at King Dedede's castle!"

"Why would he go there?" asked Vulcan.

"I don't know, unless..." Lilly suddenly became angry. "Dedede was the one who made him go there!"

"Well let's go and save him," said Vulcan.

Lilly nodded in agreement before she, Vulcan, Lucario, Spritzee, Noivern and Octillery went straight to the castle.


	8. Lumpy's Tickle Torture

**Chapter 8.**

 **Lumpy's Tickle Torture**

Lumpy awakened in an unfamiliar room. He tried to get up, but couldn't move an arm or leg.

"Oh, darn it! Not this again!" he immediately thought. "I wish I knew why I keep getting into these situations..."

He sighed to himself, tilting his head downwards and seeing just why he couldn't get up. It was because he was tied to a chair, with his arms being tied to his body and his feet being tied together. After a few minutes had gone by, he heard a couple of voices.

"He'd better be awake by now."

Lumpy's eyes widened as he heard the voice. He couldn't recall ever hearing it before...

"Who's there?!" he shouted.

"I am!" The voice responded.

The door opened and King Dedede entered the Room. Lumpy just looked at him, not knowing what to say. He had never seen him before.

"W - Who are you?" Lumpy asked in nervous tone.

"I'm King Dedede, glad you're awake!" Dedede replied.

"What are you talking about?" Lumpy asked. "Oh, and one more thing. Why am I tied up?"

"It's so you can do me a little favor," Dedede stated.

"What do you want from me?" Lumpy asked, fearing the worst.

"I need you to tell me where Kirby is," said Dedede.

Lumpy almost blushed in response. He didn't know anything about Kirby; in fact, he didn't even know anybody named Kirby. So Lumpy just admitted the truth, hoping King Dedede wouldn't hurt him.

"I, I don't know."

Dedede gained a look of disbelief on his face, and then looked at Lumpy in irritation.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"I really don't know who Kirby is, or where he is," Lumpy admitted, again.

"Oh, really?" Dedede didn't look or sound like he was taking this well.

"No," said Lumpy.

Dedede looked at him, trying to think of a way to make him talk. Then, without warning, he poked one of Lumpy's feet.

"Hehehehe!" As Lumpy giggled, his foot shivered as he wiggled the toes.

"Aw, what? Are ya ticklish?" Dedede asked.

"Hee hee hee… Maybe. Hee hee hee…" Lumpy continued giggling.

Dedede smiled mischievously and began wiggling his fingers right under Lumpy's feet.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Lumpy almost immediately started laughing. He couldn't help it, since his feet was his most ticklish spots. "HEHEHEHEHEHEY, STAHAHAHAHAP THAHAHAHAHAT!"

Dedede didn't respond and moved his fingers up to Lumpy's toes. He kept tickling him as he did so.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Lumpy flailed around, wiggling all of his toes helplessly. "NOHOHOHOHOHO! NOT MY TOHOHOHOHOHOHOES! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

After a few seconds, Dedede stopped to let Lumpy catch his breath. He wasn't done with this, though.

"Th-thank... you..." Lumpy said, between gasps.

"Sure thing, but this is only the beginning," Dedede said.

Lumpy kept panting until he finally caught his breath. It was then that he started to worry about it. Dedede then put his hand on Lumpy's tummy and started tickling him there.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Lumpy squirmed around violently as he guffawed loudly. His eyes continued to water, the tears streaming down his cheeks. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, QUIT IT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!"

Dedede inserted one of his fingers into Lumpy's belly button and kept tickling him.

"AAAAAAH! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!" Lumpy laughed really hard as he squirmed around even more. "NOOOOO! NOT THERE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!"

After a few seconds of this, Dedede removed his finger from Lumpy's belly button and let him breathe. Lumpy gasped and panted hard, trying to catch his breath. He also coughed slightly; his face was a deep red, and tears were all over his face from all of the excessive laughter.

"You sure are ticklish. Heh heh!" Dedede commented.

Another cough escaped from Lumpy. "I don't feel good..."

"You sure you don't know where Kirby is?" Dedede asked.

"No I do not," said Lumpy.

Dedede then grabbed one of Lumpy's arms with one hand, and tickled underneath his arm with his other hand.

"Nohohohohohoho! Hahahahahahaha, hehehehehehehehehehehehe!" Lumpy continued to laugh, twitching the area under his arm. "Stop that! Hehehehehehehe!"

Dedede stopped tickling under Lumpy's arm and retied it so he couldn't move it.

"So you're not so ticklish there?" Dedede asked.

"No I am not," said Lumpy.

Dedede shrugged to himself and started tickling both sides of Lumpy's ribcage.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO MOHOHOHOHOHOHOHORE TIHIHIHIHIHIHICKLEEEEESSSSSS! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Lumpy begged as he cried with laughter.

After a few seconds of this, Dedede stopped tickling Lumpy and pulled his hands away from him.

"Man, this guy's tough..." Dedede muttered to himself.

"KING DEDEDE! YOU ARE NOTHING BUT AN EVIL BLEEEEEEP!" Lumpy shouted.

Dedede cringed when he heard that, then got offended.

"How dare you call me that bad word?!"

"Well, that is what you are," said Lumpy.

"Well, in that case, I'm gonna tickle you as much as I want to whether you like it or not!" Dedede snapped.

Suddenly an Idea came to King Dedede. He went over to his chair, pushed a button and Customer Service appeared on the screen.

"Hey Triple D, hows it going?" Customer Service asked.

"You got any tickling machines?" Dedede asked.

"What for?" asked Customer Service in confusion.

"I wanna tickle someone til they can't take it no more," Dedede mentioned.

"Well, we do have this." Customer Service showed Dedede a metal chair with restraints and mechanical arms on it. "This chair will restrain all limbs on your victim's body, then tickle them everywhere until they pass out."

"Send it right over," said King Dedede.

Just as he confirmed the order, Dedede's monster-summoning machine began to glow with a bright flash of light. When the light subsided, there stood the chair that Customer Service was talking about.

King Dedede headed back to the room where Lumpy was held prisoner. Dedede then untied Lumpy from the ropes, but before he could move, Dedede then picked him up by the arms, dragged him to the chair and made him sit down on it.

"What's happening?" asked Lumpy.

"You're gonna get tickled like you've never been tickled before!" Dedede responded.

"What do you mean?" asked Lumpy.

Dedede pressed a button on the machine, causing the restraints to lock Lumpy's arms and legs into place. Lumpy gasped in fear when this happened.

"Now it's tickle time!" Dedede then said.

Lumpy gulped with fright. Dedede then pressed another button on the chair. A few mechanical arms came out from it and began to tickle all over Lumpy's feet and toes.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Lumpy was laughing so hard that he was crying. "I'LL DO ANYTHING! JUST STOP!"

"Nope!" Dedede pressed another button, causing another mechanical arm to come out. This one was holding a feather, which it used to tickle Lumpy's belly.

"HAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Lumpy immediately started laughing and squirming again. "CUT THAT OUT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The tickling continued, however. Dedede watched as he laughed evilly.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THIS IS TOO MUHUHUHUHUHUCH! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAhahahahahahahahahahaha..."

Lumpy's laughter started to get quieter. He was about to pass out. Just then, Dedede stopped tickling Lumpy's feet and tummy with the push of a button. Lumpy gasped and panted uncontrollably. His face had gained a deep red tinge from before, sweat was pouring down his face, and tears were streaming down his eyes.

Dedede waited for him to catch his breath, amused at his suffering. Lumpy had caught some of his breath, but his eyes were still watering. Dedede then decided to go easier on him. He pushed a few buttons, and before long, a mechanical arm holding a feather was tickling Lumpy's neck slowly and gently.

"Hehehehehe!" giggled Lumpy weakly.

After a few seconds had gone by, Dedede stopped tickling him again. "How long's it gonna take til he feels like himself again?" Dedede thought to himself.

Eventually Lumpy passed out.

Dedede looked at him for a long moment before he finally realized.

"Ah, whatever. He deserves it for not knowing about Kirby," said Dedede.

Suddenly the door of the throne burst open and Lilly, Vulcan, Spritzee, Lucario, Octillery and Noivern came running in.

"What the?!" Dedede yelled in disbelief.

"Hey you, Dedede! What are you doing with my Uncle?" demanded Lilly.

"I wanted him to tell me where Kirby was!" Dedede said. He didn't recognize Lilly, Vulcan or any of her Pokemon, but he didn't care.

"Oh and how did you do that?" asked Vulcan.

"I captured him, brought him here and tickled him right up!" Dedede went on.

"You were doing WHAT TO HIM?!" Lilly asked in shock, which immediately transformed into rage.

"So I was tickling him til he fell asleep, so what?" Dedede asked.

"HE DOES NOT DESERVE THIS, YOU STUCK-UP JERK!" Lilly shouted in anger.

Dedede cringed when he heard that come out of her mouth.

"Spritzee use Moonblast!" shouted Lilly.

"Wait, w-what?!" Dedede didn't know what was going on.

"Lucario use Aura Sphere!" shouted Lilly.

Dedede cringed as he saw Lucario preparing to use the move. Lucario unleashed his move. Dedede was blown a few feet back when the move hit him. It was painful and he felt weaker than he had been.

"Octillery use Aurora Beam!" shouted Lilly.

Dedede tried to convince her not to do this, but there was nothing he could do. He, himself, was on the verge of passing out. Octillery unleashed Aurora Beam out on Dedede. The move hurt so bad that Dedede passed out without a word.

Lumpy opened his eyes and he saw King Dedede passed out on the floor and saw Lilly, Vulcan, Spritzee, Lucario, Octillery and Noivern.

"L... Lilly?" Lumpy asked. "W-What happened?"

"We saved you from this evil King Dedede, Uncle Lumpy," said Lilly.

"Oh..." Lumpy replied at first, but then he realized everything that Dedede had done to him in the first place. He smiled at Lilly. "You saved me... Thank you!"

"No problem, Uncle," said Lilly.

"And one more thing, would you please do me a favor and not tell anyone that I had this happen to me?" Lumpy asked. "The part about Dedede tickling me, I mean."

"Sure thing, now let's get you out of that chair," said Vulcan.

Lilly went over to the chair that Lumpy was in, and pressed the button that said, "Release." Lumpy was freed from the shackles he had been in and Lumpy stood up.

"Thank you so much for freeing me," Lumpy said as he hugged Lilly.

"No Problem," said Lilly.

"So what would you like to do now?" Lumpy asked.

"Let's go home back to the Happy Tree Friends Forest," said Lilly.

"That is a great idea," Lumpy said with a smile.

"Well, let's go," said Lilly.

With that, Lumpy, Lilly, Vulcan, Lucario, Spritzee, Octillery and Noivern returned home to the Happy Tree Friends forest and everything went back to normal, for the most part once again.


	9. Lumpy's Broken Arm

**Chapter 9.**

 **Lumpy's Broken Arm**

 **Lumpy goes to the Hospital after breaking his Arm.**

Lumpy sat in the waiting Room of the Happy Tree Hospital, supporting his right arm with his left arm because earlier he had an accident which had broken his right arm.

After a few minutes, the door opened and a nurse came in.

"Lumpy?" she asked.

Hearing his name being said, Lumpy got up and walked into the examining room.

"So what seems to be the problem?" The nurse noticed Lumpy's arm. "And what happened to your arm?"

"I was trying to get a baby bird back to it's nest, when I suddenly fell off of the tree and landed badly on my arm," said Lumpy.

"Oh, I'm so sorry that happened," the nurse replied, sympathetically. "We'll x-ray that arm as soon as we can."

"Thank you," said Lumpy.

After checking Lumpy's height, weight and blood pressure - all of which were normal - the nurse brought Lumpy into an x ray room.

"Why am I in here?" Lumpy asked.

"This is the room where we take X-rays of your body, so we can figure out what happened in there and what's going on," the nurse explained.

"Oh," said Lumpy.

"What we'd like you to do is lay down on this table and hold still," the nurse said as she pointed to a table connected to a weird machine.

Lumpy walked over to the table, sat down on it and then laid down it. Close to the machine, an X-ray taker pressed a few buttons, causing a bright light to shine over Lumpy. Lumpy remained still. After a moment, the light subsided. The expert looked at a paper that had just come out of the machine.

"Hmm.." said the Expert.

"How's my arm?" Lumpy asked.

"It's very badly damaged," said the Nurse as she looked at the paper and then showed the paper to Lumpy, showing how much damage was taken to his arm.

"Oh no," groaned Lumpy.

"We'll have to put a cast on that arm," said the nurse as she helped Lumpy off the table.

"Okay," said Lumpy.

The nurse took Lumpy to one of the examination rooms, banged Lumpy's arm up, took a sling and attached it to Lumpy's broken arm.

"This will support your arm while it heals," said the nurse.

"Oh, okay," Lumpy replied, "And what will I do with the sling when my arm has heal?"

"You'll have to relax for a little bit," the nurse replied.

"Okay," said Lumpy in understanding.

"Be careful out there, Lumpy; your arm will need some time to heal," said the nurse.

"Okay," said Lumpy.

The nurse gave him the bill for getting his X-ray.

"Thanks," said Lumpy.

Lumpy then walked out of the hospital, his poor arm still in the sling. Lilly the Moose, her Guardian Subterra Premo Vulcan and her Pokemon Spritzee, Lucario, Octillery & Noivern were waiting outside for him.

"Uncle Lumpy, what happened?" Lilly asked.

"I was trying to get a baby bird back to it's nest, when I suddenly fell off of the tree and landed badly on my arm," said Lumpy.

"Oh, my gosh, that's terrible!" Lilly said in concern.

"You are going to be okay though, right?" asked Vulcan.

"I think so, but I don't know how long it'll take," said Lumpy.

"Well, anyway, let's go back to your trailer," said Lilly.

"Good idea," Lumpy said.

And so Lumpy, Lilly, Vulcan, Spritzee, Lucario, Octillery & Noivern went back to Lumpy's Trailer and Lumpy was hoping Lilly and her friends would help him around the house for a little bit until his arm healed.


	10. Lumpward Sneeze

**Chapter 10.**

 **Lumpward Sneeze**

 **Drabble where Lumpward sneezes after Lilly thinks about him.**

Lilly the Moose sighed nostalgically as the animated program ended and went to the credits. Then she picked up the remote and started switching between channels on the TV to find something else to watch.

"I bet Grandpa loved that cartoon when he was younger..." Lilly thought.

Meanwhile, at Lumpward and Marilyn's house, Lumpward's nose twitched as he felt a sneeze coming on.

"Aaaah… Aaaaaaaaaah…" Lumpward tilted his neck back slightly as his breath hitched. His hand reached over to the end of his snout, preparing to cover his mouth.

"AaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Even though his mouth had been covered, the sneeze was still pretty loud. It probably could've been heard from the other room. Lumpward rubbed his nose with his forefinger.

"Ugh..." he groaned as he sniffled.

"Was someone talking about me?" he then asked himself, "I wonder who it was..."


	11. The Mysterious Mansion

**Chapter 11.**

 **The Mysterious Mansion**

 **After receiving letters from an unknown person, Lumpy,** **Lilly, Vulcan, Spritzee, Lucario, Octillery & Noivern** **are tempted to go to a seemingly unoccupied mansion. But when they gets there, they end up getting a bunch of ticklish surprises that are something to sneeze at.**

It was a normal day in The Happy Tree Friends Forest and at Lilly the Moose's house, Lilly the Moose was sitting on the couch in the living room, watching The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring on TV with her Guardian Subterra Premo Vulcan and her Pokemon Spritzee, Lucario, Octillery & Noivern while her father Melvin Moose was at his Saxaphone Busker Job and her mother Annabel Moose had gone to her book club.

...when a mysterious letter slid into the house via the underside of the front door.

Octillery was the first to notice the letter. He nudged over to it, picked it up with his arm, then nudged back over to Lilly and showed it to her.

"What this?" Lilly asked as she took the letter from Octillery and looked at it.

"Tell us your name and pay attention to the instructions to reach this address: 666 Fear Lane," the letter said. There was a long line above the sentence. Lilly took a pencil and wrote her name above the line.

Once that was finished, she walked out of her house, holding the paper in her hands. Her Pokemon and Vulcan went and followed her. Once Lilly and her friends had gotten to Fear Lane, they met up with Lumpy.

Lumpy noticed them and waved to them.

"Lilly?" Lumpy asked.

"Hi Uncle Lumpy," said Lilly.

"Hey, sweetie," Lumpy greeted her. "So someone told you to come here, too, huh?"

"Yes," nodded Lilly.

"Did you get a letter like..." Lumpy reached into his pocket and pulled out a... familiar-looking paper. "This?"

"Yes."

"That's weird..." Lumpy commented. "I don't remember being at this place, or even hearing about it."

"Well, let's find out who lives in this Mansion," said Vulcan.

Lumpy and Lilly nodded in agreement, and went up to the front doors before Lumpy knocked on them. There was no response, but then the doors opened fully. Lumpy and Lilly both winced in surprise when that happened, Vulcan floated towards the opened doors and looked in.

"Hello? Anyone home?" Vulcan called.

There was no reply. Vulcan, Lumpy, Lilly and the Pokemon seemed to be the only ones at the mansion. But if they were the only ones at the mansion, then who wrote that paper and sent it to Lumpy and Lilly?

Noivern noticed another piece of paper and he went over to pick it up. Once he picked it up, he looked at it, and then showed it to Lilly and Lumpy.

"Now your inside. There will be many surprises for you. If you find a certain room, something will happen to you, and it will change your life..."

"What are they talking about...?" Lumpy wondered.

"I have no idea," Lilly replied.

Then Vulcan noticed a large portrait of a light purple moose on the wall.

"What the... guys?" Vulcan asked. "You might wanna take a look at this."

Lumpy and Lilly joined him to look at the moose portrait. They were both stunned.

"Oh, my..." said Lilly.

"Is that... someone related to me...?" Lumpy wanted to know.

Lumpy tried to think back, hoping he could recall meeting anyone like this light purple moose.

"You think he... lived here?"

"I think so, yes," said Lilly.

"I wonder who he was..." As Lumpy continued thinking about this, he felt a mild tickle in his nose due to the dust causing him to inhale.

"Aaahhh... AaaAAAHHH... AAAHHH-CHOOOOoooo!" Lumpy released an uncovered sneeze, blowing some of the dust away from his face, but his nose still hadn't been satisfied. "Aahh... AAAAHHHH-CHOOoooooo!"

Lilly cringed as she heard the sneezes.

"Bless you, Uncle Lumpy," said Lilly.

"Thank you," said Lumpy as he rubbed his nose with his forefinger.

"Are you feeling okay?" Lilly wanted to know.

"Yes I am," said Lumpy.

"It's probably the dust," Vulcan stated.

"Hmm... Maybe it was," agreed Lilly.

"I wonder what else is in this mansion..." Lumpy then said.

Suddenly the front doors that had been opened, closed with a loud slammed. Everyone cringed and gasped when they heard that. Lilly, Lumpy and the others watched him in concern, hoping he would be able to open the doors. Lucario looked at them and shook his head.

"Oh, no... We're trapped here!" Lilly said.

"What are we gonna do?!" Lumpy asked.

Just then a large door behind the couch slowly opened. Lumpy and Lilly looked over at it, and then slowly went through it. Vulcan, Spritzee, Lucario, Octillery & Noivern hurried after them.

"What is this weird room...?" Lilly wondered as they made it in there.

Lumpy, Lilly, Vulcan, Spritzee, Lucario, Octillery & Noivern were now in a room, that seemed to be empty, except for what appeared to be a footprint in the floor. It wasn't too hard to see, even with the low amount of lighting. And above the footprint were three words.

"Insert Foot Here."

"I wonder..." Lumpy inserted his foot into the footprint.

Lumpy raised his right leg and stepped on the footprint. It turned out that it was actually a hole, about a few inches deep, that was shaped exactly like a footprint. Shortly after he had stuck his foot into the hole, a panel in the ground opened. A mechanical arm, holding a feather, ascended from the panel. The arm began to brush the feather directly under Lumpy's foot, tickling it.

Lumpy gasped, and then started laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Lilly gasped suddenly, caught off-guard from Lumpy's laughter.

"Uncle Lumpy? What's so funny?"

"SOMETHINGS TICKLING MEHEHEHEHEHEH!" Lumpy said through his laughter.

Lilly gasped, then went over to Lumpy and pulled his foot out of the footprint. Lumpy panted a few times as he rubbed his foot, trying to further relieve it of the tickling that it had already gone through.

"Better?" Lilly wanted to know.

"Better," said Lumpy.

"Good." Lilly smiled at Lumpy. "You might wanna be careful, though; you never know what might happen to you in this mansion."

"Yes I will be careful," said Lumpy.

Lumpy, Lilly, Vulcan, Spritzee, Lucario, Octillery & Noivern then continued to explore the mansion, hoping to find the "certain room" that the paper had told them about.

Eventually, Lumpy came across a room with a hole in the wall, and a button next to the hole. Lumpy, Lilly, Vulcan, Spritzee, Lucario, Octillery & Noivern all looked at it. Maybe something was in the hole... Would the button do something if one of them pressed it?

"So which one of us is going to press this button?" asked Vulcan.

No response from Lilly or her Pokemon.

"Um, I'll do it...?" Lumpy offered.

"Go on then," said Vulcan.

Lumpy pushed the button with his forefinger. Suddenly something started to happen. Everyone except Lumpy took a few steps back, but Lumpy stayed where he was.

"Uncle Lumpy," said Lilly.

"Yeah?" Lumpy asked.

"Come away from there," said Lilly.

"If you say so..." Lumpy backed away a little.

Then, a robotic arm holding a feather came out of the hole, and began to stroke the feather underneath Lumpy's nose.

"Aaahhh..." Lumpy's reaction was instant. His eyes immediately opened, and his breath started to hitch. Having the outsides of his nostrils tickled made him feel sneezy enough, but having the insides tickled was even worse. "AaaaaaAAAAAAHHHHHH..."

Lilly reached up and placed her hoof underneath Lumpy's nostrils but still his nostrils still flared up.

"CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Lumpy shot his neck forwards as he unleashed the sneeze.

"Eeek!" Lilly cringed as she was sprayed with Lumpy's spit. "Uncle Lumpy!"

"Oops. Sorry Lilly," said Lumpy as he rubbed his nose with his forefinger.

"Oh, I guess it's okay..." Lilly said as she wiped the spit off her face. "Bless you, though."

"Thank you," said Lumpy.

"I don't think this is the certain room..." Lilly said.

Just then, Spritzee saw another door and on it it said:

"Certain Room"

Spritzee chirped at the others to get their attention, and then pointed at the room with one of her finger-feathers. Lumpy, Lilly, Vulcan, Lucario, Octillery & Noivern all looked at the room.

"Well Done Spritzee," said Lumpy.

When they looked into the room, however, they saw a stool with some shackles on the wall close to it, as well as on the floor close to it. Lumpy, Lilly, Vulcan, Spritzee, Lucario, Octillery & Noivern enterted the room.

"Now that we have found the Certain Room, what happens now?" asked Vulcan.

"I don't know, I guess we'll have to find out ourselves," said Lumpy and he walked over to the stool and sat down on it. Suddenly, the shackles closed on his ankles and wrists, to everyone's surprise and concern.

"Hey! What's happening?" Lilly asked and she rushed over to free Lumpy.

She tried her best, but she couldn't do anything to help him. Suddenly a few holes in the wall and floor opened, and a mechanical arm emerged from each one.

"What is happening?" asked Vulcan.

Two of the arms began to wiggle their claw-like fingers underneath Lumpy's feet.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Lumpy's laughter started in an instant.

Lilly gasped as soon as she heard her uncle's laughter. She didn't notice as the other two arms started tickling under Lumpy's arms.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Lumpy continued laughing.

Lilly finally noticed the arms tickling Lumpy's underarms and tried to pull him away from the shackles he was in but the shackles were firmly locked onto him.

"What are we gonna do?!" Lilly asked. "I can't get him out!"

"I've got it," said Vulcan and he turned to look at Noivern, "Noivern use Dragon Claw."

It didn't work because the shackles were metal.

"Noivern use Screech," said Lilly.

Noivern did as he was told and screeched loudly. The screech was so loud that it caused the shackles break off of Lumpy. Lumpy quickly got up and ran away from the machine.

"Thank you Noivern," said Lumpy as he patted the Sound Wave Pokémon on the head.

Noivern smiled at him in response.

"Who ever is behind this, show yourself, NOW!" shouted Lilly.

And everyone waited for whoever it was to show up. Suddenly there came the sound of footsteps coming towards them.

"What the...?" Lumpy asked himself.

The footsteps stopped and a figure into the light of the Certain Room. Everyone froze, daring not speak. The figure was a light purple Moose. Everyone's pupils shrunk to their smallest size as they stood in shock and disbelief.

"Greetings Lumpy, Lilly, Vulcan, Spritzee, Lucario, Octillery & Noivern," said the Moose.

"Y-YOU KNOW US?!" Lumpy asked.

"I sure do. I'm Derek, the Great Great Grandson of Edward the 6th," said the Moose.

"...Who was that?" Lumpy wanted to know.

"Oh... well, how do you know us?" Lumpy went on.

"Your Girlfriend Skittles the Rainbow Moose told me all about the 7 of you," said Derek.

Lumpy blushed hard as he heard that. What was going to happen now...?

"Don't worry Lumpy, I'm just a friend of hers," Derek reassured Lumpy.

"Um... Okay, but..."

"Why would you set up a place like this?!" Lilly wanted to know.

"This was a joke and it's what my Great Great Grandfather liked to do when he was still alive," said Derek.

Everyone looked at him, none of them amused.

"Well, it was not a nice Joke," said Vulcan.

Lumpy, Lilly and the Pokemon nodded in agreement.

"I know and I'm sorry," said Derek.

"I think it's gonna take more than that for you to forgive us..." Lumpy said.

"Now how do we get out of here?" asked Lilly.

"Yeah, how DO we get out of here?" Lumpy asked.

"Follow me," said Derek.

The others did as they were told and followed him. Derek led them through a hallway of candles until they arrived at another pair of large doors.

"Is this it?" Vulcan asked.

"Yes," said Derek.

Derek opened the doors and let them leave. Lumpy, Lilly, Vulcan, Spritzee, Lucario, Octillery & Noivern were all glad to be outside again.

"I am so glad that's over..." said Lumpy. "You guys saved my life. Thank you so much."

"Your Welcome Uncle Lumpy," said Lilly.

"So what do you wanna do now?" Lumpy asked.

"Let's go home," said Vulcan.

"Okay," said Lumpy.

Lumpy, Lilly, Vulcan, Spritzee, Lucario, Octillery & Noivern walked away from the Mansion and went on their home but unknown to them, Derek was watching them from an upstairs window. He couldn't help but wonder when they'd return...

"Those were such nice people," Derek said to himself with a smile.

* * *

Eventually, Lilly, Lumpy, Vulcan and Lilly's Pokemon made it to Lilly's home and Annabel was in the kitchen cooking dinner.

"Mom? We're home!" Lilly called.

Annabel heard the sound of her daughter's voice and smiled.

"How was your day, sweetie?" Annabel asked.

"It was fine and me, Vulcan and Spritzee, Lucario, Octillery & Noivern have Uncle Lumpy with us," said Lilly.

"Would you like to stay for dinner, Lumpy?" Annabel asked.

"Oh yes please," said Lumpy with a nod of his head.

"By the way, where have you been?" Annabel asked.

Lumpy and Lilly both looked at each other when Annabel asked that.

"Um, is something wrong?" Annabel wanted to know.

"No. It's just that we went to a large mansion and we got a bunch of ticklish surprises," said Lumpy.

"Oh..." Annabel said in surprise.

"And it was owned by this Moose named Derek too," added Lilly.

"That's strange..." Annabel commented.

"Well, it's over now and we can forget about it," said Vulcan.

"I'm glad it is over. I would've hated to have been there myself..." Annabel stated, "Now who's hungry?"

"Me!" Lumpy, Lilly and Vulcan responded as they sat down at the table.

And with that, the Moose Family including Vulcan, Spritzee, Lucario, Octillery & Noivern all tucked into their dinner.


	12. Lilly's Pet Turtle, Tobias

**Chapter 12.**

 **Lilly's Pet Turtle, Tobias**

 **Lilly buys a Green Turtle and she names it Tobias.**

One day Lilly the Moose and her Guardian Subterra Premo Vulcan arrived at the pet store in Happy Tree Town. Ealier Lilly had grown jeolous of her Uncle Lumpy's Elephant and had decided to go buy herself a pet too.

"Hello, how can I help you?" asked one of the Generic Tree Friends that were working at the store.

"I'd like to buy a pet please," said Lilly.

"Of course, little girl," said the Tree Friend. "Which one would you like?"

"Can I have a look round to see what I like first, please?" asked Lilly.

"Of course," the Tree Friend replied with a nod.

Lilly and Vulcan both took a look around the shop. There were fish, rodents, birds and other small or medium-sized animals available for sale.

"So Lilly, what pet are you going to choose?" asked Vulcan.

Before Lilly could answer, she saw a rather adorable-looking green turtle in one of the pet tanks and she ran over to that tank.

"Oh, Vulcan, look at this turtle! Isn't it cute?" Lilly asked.

The small brown Bakugan looked at the turtle in confusion.

"I suppose it is," Vulcan responded. "Would you like it?"

"Why yes," answered Lilly.

"Excuse me, how much is this turtle?" Lilly asked the Generic Tree Friend she had talked to earlier.

"$20," said the Generic Tree Friend.

Lilly pulled out her wallet and checked it to see if she had that much money. And she gave $20 to the Generic Tree Friend. The Generic Tree Friend picked up the turtle, put it in a small pet cage and gave it to Lilly.

"What would you like to name him?" he wanted to know.

"I'm going to name him Tobias," said Lilly.

"Very well, then," the Generic Tree Friend replied.

Lilly and Vulcan left the Pet Store with Lilly's new pet Turtle.

"Come on Vulcan, let's show Tobias to Spritzee, Lucario, Octillery & Noivern."

When Lilly and Vulcan got home, she showed her new pet to Spritzee, Lucario, Octillery and Noivern. Spritzee, Lucario, Octillery and Noivern all looked at the turtle with amazement.

"So what do you think?" Lilly asked. "His name is Tobias."

Spritzee chirped, Octillery giggled, Lucario growled and Noivern sqwaked.

"I wonder if Lucario is jealous of my turtle..." Lilly said to herself and then faced Lucario, "Lucario are you jealous of Tobias my turtle?"

Lucario nodded.

"I didn't bring a pet home so I could pay less attention to you," Lilly said. "I just wanted a pet because my Uncle Lumpy has an elephant for a pet."

Lucario nodded in understanding.

"You're not jealous of my new turtle, are you?" Lilly asked.

Lucario quickly shook his head as if to say "No."

Lilly smiled at his response. A few moments afterward, Annabel walked into the room.

"Lilly, honey," she said.

"Yes, Mom?" Lilly asked politely.

"Your Grandma was just on the phone, she and your Grandpa have invited you, Vulcan and your Pokemon to come over to their house for dinner," said Annabel.

"Oh, that's wonderful!" Lilly said. "By the way, may I take my new turtle, Tobias, along, please?

Annabel giggled and nodded.

"Sure."

"Thank you!" Lilly said with a smile.

"Your Welcome, honey," said Annabel.

Not long afterward, Lilly got herself ready to leave, and helped her Pokemon and Vulcan get ready, too.

"Ready guys?" Lilly asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Don't forget Tobias," said Vulcan.

"Oh, I didn't," Lilly replied as she picked up the cage Tobias was in, "Okay then, let's go."

Lilly (with Tobias), Vulcan and the Pokemon went outside and stepped into Annabel's car and strapped themselves in. Not long afterward, Annabel came into the car and strapped herself in as well.

"Are you ready to go, Lilly?" asked Annabel.

"Yes, Mom," Lilly said with a nod.

"Okay then, let's go," said Annabel.

She started the engine and drove out of the driveway.

"Mom. Do you think Grandma and Grandpa will like my turtle?" asked Lilly.

"I don't see why they wouldn't," Annabel commented.

"Mom. I can ask you something?" asked Lilly.

"Sure, what is it?" Annabel replied.

"Did Grandma and Grandpa have any family pets when you and Uncle Lumpy were calfs?" asked Lilly.

"We had a couple of dogs and cats," Annabel stated.

"Okay," said Lilly.

"I'm not sure how Lumpy got his elephant, though," Annabel admitted. "Perhaps he won it in an auction, or found it in the wild?"

Soon enough, they arrived at Lumpward and Marilyn's house. Lilly and Vulcan stepped out of the car and helped the Pokemon out. Lilly took Tobias' cage out of the car as well and Annabel got out of the car too. Lilly and Annabel went up to the front door, with Annabel knocking on it. And waited for a response. After a few minutes, Marilyn answered the door. She smiled the moment she saw her Daughter and Granddaughter.

"Annabel! Lilly! I am so happy you came!" Marilyn greeted them as she hugged Lilly.

"We are happy to be here, Mom," said Annabel.

"And hello there, Vulcan," Marilyn said. "And hello to you all, too," she said as she turned to Lilly's Pokemon.

"Sure is great to see you again, Marilyn," said Vulcan.

"And today, I brought someone new," replied Lilly with a smile.

"Oh Really?" asked Marilyn.

Lilly nodded as she put Tobias' cage on the floor and opened the cage door. Marilyn looked in wonder as Tobias slowly crawled out of his cage.

"Oh, Lilly, a turtle! It's very cute!" said Marilyn.

"I named him Tobias, Grandma," said Lilly.

"That is a very nice name, darling," Marilyn said as she smiled.

"By the way, Grandma. Where is Grandpa?" asked Lilly.

"He's in the living room watching TV," Marilyn replied, "but he'll come to the table for dinner."

"Can I go and introduce Tobias to him please?" asked Lilly.

"Of course, sweetie," said Marilyn.

Lilly placed Tobias back in his cage and went into the Living Room. Lumpward was sitting on the couch and watching TV.

"Hi Grandpa," said Lilly.

"Hey, honey," Lumpward responded, looking at Lilly.

"I brought someone new today," said Lilly with a smile.

"Really? Who is it?" Lumpward asked.

Lilly put Tobias' cage on the floor of the Living Room, opened the cage door and Tobias slowly crawled out of his cage.

"I gotta say, that's a pretty cute turtle," Lumpward said as he smiled.

"Thank you Grandpa. His name is Tobias," said Lilly.

"Not a bad name," Lumpward said.

"Thank you, Grandpa," said Lilly.

"When'd you get it?" Lumpward wanted to know.

"I got this turtle earlier today from the pet store in Happy Tree Town," said Lilly.

"Oh, that's nice," said Lumpward.

"And what I know, Grandpa, is that this turtle Tobias will be a fine addition to our family," said Lilly proudly.


	13. Lumpy's Valentines Day

**Chapter 13.**

 **Lumpy's Valentines Day**

 **Lumpy has a Romemantic Valentines Day with his GirlFriend Skittles**

It was a beautiful morning in the Happy Tree Friends forest, the start of a brand new day. In one of the houses in the forest, Lumpy was laying in his bed, still sleeping since the night before. After a few minutes had gone by, however, he slowly opened his eyes, then sat up in his bed. He rubbed his eyes with his hands, and then yawned quietly into one of them. As he put his hand down afterwards, his eyes widened with happiness and he smiled. Today was Valentines Day.

Lumpy was planning to go on an all-day, romantic date with his girlfriend Skittles - something that excited him. There were so many things they could do together, he didn't know where to start. The sky was a perfect light blue shade, with very few clouds in the sky.

"Looks like a great day for a date," said Lumpy to himself.

Lumpy walked out of his room and arrived at the bathroom. He took a warm shower, washed his body thoroughly, then brushed his teeth and put on deodorant after he had gotten out of the shower.

When he stepped out of the bathroom, he heard a knock on his front door. Lumpy smiled widely and went over to the door. He placed his hand on the doorknob, turned it and pulled the door open. There stood Skittles.

"Skittles!" Lumpy said happily.

"Hey Cutie," said Skittles.

Lumpy blushed as she called him that. "Hi, Skittles!" he replied.

"Are you ready for our all-day, romantic date?" asked Skittles.

"I think the better question is, can you tell that I'm ready?" Lumpy asked.

"I can tell your ready," said Skittles.

Lumpy held out his hand for Skittles to see. "Come. Join me, now," he said.

Skittles took hold of Lumpy's hand. They stepped out of Lumpy's house and walked out onto the sidewalk.

"What are we going to do first?" asked Skittles.

"How about we go to the park?" Lumpy suggested.

"Good idea," said Skittles.

And so they started on their trip to the park. Later today, Lumpy was planning to take Skittles out to a movie and then take her out to dinner. Lumpy and Skittles arrived at the park. They sat down at a bench, looking at each other lovingly.

"I never thought I'd be dating a guy as cute as you, Lumpy," said Skittles.

Lumpy blushed. "And I never thought I'd be dating a girl as cute as you, Skittles," he replied.

Skittles blushed. Lumpy looked over at a blooming flower growing out of the ground. He picked it and offered it to Skittles.

"Interested?" Lumpy asked.

Skittles smiled and took the flower.

"Oh, thank you Lumpy," said Skittles.

"No problem, sweetheart," Lumpy replied.

Skittles Giggled and kissed Lumpy on the cheek. Lumpy could only blush even more when she did that.

"What else have you got planned for this date?" Skittles asked Lumpy.

"Well, I bought a couple of tickets for a movie yesterday," Lumpy said. "It's supposed to be shown tonight."

"And what movie is it?" asked Skittles.

"It's one of those romantic comedies that I thought you might enjoy," Lumpy stated.

"And what is the title of that romantic comedy?" Skittles wanted to know.

Lumpy took a minute to remember the title, and finally it hit him.

"My Date, the Moose."

"Oh, that sounds like a lovely film," said Skittles.

"I bet it is, but not as lovely as you," Lumpy said.

Skittles blushed when Lumpy said this.

"It might be a while before it plays, though," Lumpy said. "Maybe we could spent some time together until then...?"

"Yes please," said Skittles.

Lumpy smiled at her and kissed her lips. And Skittles did the same thing to him. After a couple of minutes had gone by, they finally pulled their mouths away from one another and they gazed at one another. And they gazed at one another. After a couple of hours, Lumpy and Skittles headed to the movie theater.

"I'm looking forward to this movie, Lumpy," said Skittles.

"Me too," Lumpy agreed. He handed in his tickets and they walked into the theater.

After the movie was over. Lumpy and Skittles walked out of the theater, both of them smiling widely.

"That was such a lovely movie," said Skittles.

"Yes, it was," Lumpy replied.

"So what are we going to do now?" asked Skittles.

"Would you like to go out to dinner?" Lumpy asked.

"Yes please," said Skittles.

Lumpy then looked over at a nearby fancy restaurant, and smiled at Skittles.

"I think I know where I wanna take you," he told her.

Skittles became excited. Lumpy and Skittles then walked into the restaurant. They sat down at a table. A waiter came over to them.

"What would you two like?" he asked.

"I'll have a steak," said Lumpy.

"Me too," said Skittles.

The waiter wrote their orders down and nodded.

"Coming right up."

He then walked off.

"Oh, Lumpy. I forgot to ask you. How your niece Lilly doing?" asked Skittles.

"She's doing fine," Lumpy said.

"I guess your sister Annabel and your brother – in – law Melvin are both doing fine too," said Skittles.

"They are," Lumpy replied.

"That is good to hear," said Skittles.

Lumpy then held Skittles' hand warmly, looking deeply into her eyes. Skittles did the same thing to him too.

"I love you so much, Skittles," said Lumpy. "You are truly, absolutely beautiful."

"And I love you too, Lumpy," said Skittles as she blushed.

Lumpy leaned over to kiss Skittles on the lips. And Skittles leaned over to kiss Lumpy on the lips too. They kissed for a long time.

Outside the restaurant, Lilly the Moose, her Guardian Subterra Premo Vulcan and her Pokemon Spritzee, Lucario, Octillery & Noivern were watching everything happen. Lilly was blushing as she watched her uncle and his girlfriend kiss.

"Why are you blushing Lilly?" asked Vulcan.

"My Uncle Lumpy must be so happy he has a girlfriend," Lilly said.

"Yeah I can tell," said Vulcan.

Lilly sighed happily to herself.


	14. The Worst Day To Catch A Cold

**Chapter 14.**

 **The Worst Day To Catch A Cold**

 **It's Lumpy's birthday, but unfortunately, he has come down with a really bad cold. Even worse, he's decided to attend his birthday party - one of the biggest mistakes he has ever made in his life.**

It was a beautiful, clear morning in the forest, and Lilly the Moose was still sleeping in her bed while her Guardian Subterra Premo Vulcan was asleep in his closed ball form on Lilly's bedside table. After a few minutes, however, Lilly opened her eyes and sat up in bed.

"Wake up Vulcan," Lilly said gently to her sleeping Guardian.

In response, Vulcan transformed back into his normal self.

"Good morning Lilly," said Vulcan.

"Good morning," Lily replied with a smile.

"Do you know what day it is today, Vulcan?" Lilly asked in enticement.

"No," Vulcan said.

"It's my Uncle's Birthday Today!" declared Lilly.

"I don't believe it!" Vulcan said in happiness.

"Yes. And there's going to be a party for him at Cuddles's house too," said Lilly as she got out of bed.

"Sweet!" Vulcan said.

Hearing the word 'Party' Lilly's pet turtle, Tobias, looked at his owner.

"Would you like to come, too, Tobias?" Lilly asked Tobias.

Tobias nodded.

Lilly smiled. "Of course you may," she said.

"Lilly! Breakfast is ready!" came a female voice from downstairs.

Lilly smiled in response and immediately went downstairs for breakfast. In the kitchen, Annabel had cooked sausage, eggs and bacon for breakfast while Lilly's Pokemon Spritzee, Lucario, Octillery and Noivern were having Poffins for their breakfast. Lilly sat down at the table to enjoy her breakfast.

"Are you excited for your Uncle's birthday today, sweetie?" Annabel asked Lilly.

"Yes, I am," Lilly replied.

"And what about you, Vulcan?" Annabel asked Vulcan.

"I'm excited, too," Vulcan said.

"And also, Mom, I'm going to take Tobias too," said Lilly.

"I think that's a great idea," said Annabel with a smile.

"And Spritzee, Lucario, Octillery and Noivern, the four of you are excited too, aren't you?" Lilly asked her Pokemon.

They all nodded. After breakfast, Lilly and her friends got ready to leave.

"You have a good time, sweetie!" Annabel called.

"I will, Mom," said Lilly as she picked up a bag filled with Birthday presents.

Then she, Tobias, Vulcan, Spritzer, Octillery, Lucario and Noivern left for Cuddles' house. But first they stopped by Lumpy's trailer. Lilly rang the doorbell. But there was no response.

"Maybe he already left," Vulcan guessed.

But then they heard something from inside.

"Hmm?" Lilly raises an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Aaaaaah... Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh..." It sounded like somebody inhaling and building up for a sneeze. Lilly and her friends recognized who the inhales were coming from; they sounded like they were coming from Lumpy. "AaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH..."

Lilly gasped in fear. "Uh... oh...!" She took a few steps back and plugged her ears.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Everybody cringed, with Spritzee squeaking with fear and flying into Lilly's arms, while Octillery plugged his nonexistent ears with two of his tentacles. The sneeze was strong enough to blow the door right open, and Lumpy was standing at the door, his upper body tilted forward. He remained in this position until he had finished releasing the sneeze.

"Uncle Lumpy?!" Lilly said in complete disbelief.

"Oh, my goodness!" Vulcan said. "Bless you, Lumpy. That was quite a sneeze you did there!"

"Ugh..." Lumpy sniffled and rubbed his nose with his forefinger as he finally recovered from the sneeze.

"N-no..." Lumpy responded.

Lilly walked closer to Lumpy and looked at him in concern and she saw he wasn't looking good at all. His eyelids were halfway closed, there were bags under his eyes, and his snout was very red with a little bit of mucus running out of his nostrils and he was frowning as well.

"Awww, Uncle Lumpy..." Lilly said as she frowned as well. "I think you've caught a cold."

"Yes, I know," said Lumpy his voice sounding raspy and congested.

"I don't think you should go to your birthday party like this," Vulcan pointed out.

Suddenly Lucario and Tobias saw Cuddles and Toothy come walking towards them. Lucario tapped on Lilly's shoulder, and then gestured to Cuddles and Toothy, as if to say, "They're coming."

"Oh no!" said Lilly in a worried tone.

She quickly walked away from Lumpy's door, taking Vulcan, Tobias and the Pokemon with her. Then Cuddles and Toothy showed up. Lumpy just groaned and sniffled loudly, trying to stop his nose from running.

"Hey, Lumpy!" Cuddles said.

"Hey, guys..." Lumpy responded with another loud sniffle.

"Hap-" Cuddles began.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH-SHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Lumpy interrupted with a huge, snotty sneeze, somehow not spraying Cuddles or Toothy. Cuddles and Toothy both cringed as they heard him sneeze.

"Uuugh..." Lumpy sniffled loudly as he rubbed his nose with his forefinger. "S-Sorry, guys..."

"Lumpy, what's wrong with you?!" Toothy asked, sounding concerned.

"I don't feel so good..." Lumpy stated.

"He's caught a cold," said Lilly.

Lumpy nodded weakly to confirm that.

"Oh, Lumpy, I am so sorry!" Toothy said, sympathetically. "You must be miserable!"

"You bet I ab." Lumpy wiped his nose a little with his hand, trying to stop it from running.

"And would that mean he can't go to his party?" asked Vulcan.

"I guess so," Lilly said. "We can't let him go to his party if he's sneezing so much, we could all get sick!"

Spritzee, Lucario, Octillery, Noivern and Tobias nodded in agreement.

"But I already have everything up, and almost everybody there..." said Cuddles.

"I'm not saying he doesn't have to," said Lilly.

Lumpy sniffled, looking at Lilly with a questioning expression on his face.

"It's your choice and party, Uncle," said Lilly.

"I really wanna go..." Lumpy said with a few sniffles.

"Okay," said Lilly, "But you might want to be really careful, though, Uncle..."

"Yes I will be," said Lumpy.

"Good," said Lilly. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes," said Lumpy.

And so they all headed off for Cuddles' house.

"Aaaaah... Aaaaaaaah..." Lumpy inhaled twice, tilting his neck back. He wanted to fight the sneeze, but the pollen was making it too strong for him to handle. It was like the cold germs and the pollen were working together, trying to make him sneeze as much as possible. He had to give in to the inevitable. "AaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Lilly looked over at Lumpy, realized he was going to sneeze and gasped.

"Oh no!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! AaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Lily cringed and plugged her ears from the sneezes.

"Bless you," Toothy said.

"Indeed," Lilly replied.

"Thanks..." Lumpy kept rubbing his nose until he got out a tissue, held it to his inflamed nostrils and blew hard. It felt good, but didn't do much to clear his nose.

After a few minutes, Lumpy, Cuddles, Toothy, Lilly, Tobias, Vulcan, Spritzer, Octillery, Lucario and Noivern finally arrived at Cuddles' house. Lilly could see that most of the other Happy Tree Friends were there as well.

"I just hope none of the Tree Friends I find out my Uncle is sick," Lilly thought to herself.

Lumpy sniffled and rubbed his nose again. He had the strangest feeling that at least one of them was bound to suspect something was wrong with him. Lilly placed her bag of birthday presents next to the presents that everyone else had brought. While Vulcan floated about. He talked to a few of the Happy Tree Friends, not telling them about Lumpy's cold.

As for Lumpy, he sniffled and rubbed his nose with his hand.

"Ugh..." he groaned quietly to himself.

Spritzee, Lucario, Octillery and Noivern also walked about the party. Spritzee saw Sniffles, flew up to him and rubbed her body against the side of his face affectionately. Noivern saw Petunia and went up to her. Petunia didn't know what to think; this Pokemon looked weird.

Octillery went up to Giggles.

"Oh, hi, Octillery," Giggles greeted him.

"Oh, hi, Octillery," Giggles greeted him.

Lucario saw Nutty and walked up to him.

"H-hey!" Nutty said. "You look like that one guy from Super Smash Bros Brawl!" What Nutty didn't realize was that Lucario was, indeed, in Brawl.

Lucario nodded in response. He didn't expect that to be how Nutty recognized it, but he showed no negative emotions about it.

Lumpy, however, to his slight annoyance, this didn't do much to help. But he couldn't sneeze now, or else everybody would hear him. And just to make things worse, he saw Flaky walking right up to him. Lumpy sniffled a little as he tried not to look sick in front of Flaky.

"Hi, Lumpy," she greeted him.

"Uh, hi, Flaky," Lumpy responded.

"Are you enjoying your birthday?"

"Um, yeah...?" Lumpy replied, despite that he hadn't actually done anything at his party yet.

"Are you?" he asked.

"Yes, me too," Flaky replied.

Flaky wanted to say more than that, but she stopped herself when she saw Lumpy's reddened nostrils grow slightly larger than they already were.

"Um, Lumpy? Are you feeling alright?" Flaky asked.

"Yeah, I'b fide." That was also a lie, but it was more obvious than the first one he had pulled. "It's probably just by... *sniff* by allergies..."

"Those must be some pretty bad allergies," Flaky replied.

Despite Lumpy's urgent attempts to keep the sneeze from coming, he could still feel his nose tickling like crazy. The germs must have been deliberately trying to make him sneeze again. His breath started to hitch a little. "Ah... Aaaah..."

"Lumpy? Are you gonna sneeze?" Flaky asked in concern.

"Aaaaaah, ahhhhhh..." Lumpy tilted his neck back as he continued to rub his nose with the tissue, trying to hold his sneeze back and he turned away from Flaky. Flaky whimpered, then plugged her ears as she backed away.

"AaaaaaaaaaAAAAH... AaaaaaAAAAAAAAAHHHHH..."

Lilly heard the inhales and turned to look at Lumpy.

"Oh no!" she whimpered.

Everyone turned to look at Lumpy, too.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-" Lumpy tilted his neck as far back as he could, and then tried to stifle the sneeze into the tissue that he was holding. "CHOO!"

"Bless you, Uncle Lumpy!" Lilly immediately said.

"Thadks...!" said Lumpy as he rubbed his nose.

Lilly then walked away to get a little something to eat. Lumpy stayed where he was, wiping his nose and sniffling. It wasn't until Giggles walked up to him, however, did Lumpy feel the need to sneeze again.

"Bless you, Lumpy. Are you feeling alright?" she asked.

"Um, yeah..." Lumpy continued to rub his nose. He always rubbed his nose a lot when he sneezed, but it wasn't uncommon for him to do it when he needed to release a sneeze.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you were catching a cold or something," Giggles said.

"Actually, Giggles..." Lumpy sniffled loudly. "I dod't feel so good this year..."

"So you do have a cold?"

"Y-ye- Aaah..." Lumpy began to inhale before he could even admit he was sick. His nose twitched and his nostrils flared up.

He tilted his neck back as he turned away from Giggles, only to see other people in front of him. He tried turning away from them, but to his fear, there were people everywhere he looked. There wasn't a single spot where he could release the sneeze uncovered. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh..."

Lilly, Vulcan, Tobias and the Pokemon all turned to look at Lumpy in fear and concern.

"Oh no! Not again!" Lilly said.

Surrounded by his friends, Lumpy had no choice but to get ready to cover his sneeze. It was going to be a huge one, but he had to try. Lumpy raised both of his hands to his mouth as he continued to inhale. His snout quivered and his nostrils flared up constantly.

Lilly, Vulcan, Tobias and the Pokemon plugged their ears, fearing the worst.

"Hit the deck!" someone called. It sounded like Lifty or Shifty, but they didn't have the time to figure out which one of them said that.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"EEEEEK!" Lilly and Spritzee screamed.

Tobias hid in his shell, Octillery plugged his ears with his tentacles, Noivern covered his body's with his arms, Lucario's eyes widened and irises shrunk with disbelief and Vulcan winced.

Lumpy shot his neck forwards as he sneezed loudly into his hands, covering them in a huge amount of spit and snot. This sneeze was at least more relieving than that stifled sneeze he had released earlier, although he could still feel his nose itching, even after that. Right after releasing the sneeze, Lumpy rubbed his extremely snotty nose with his forefinger, blushing a deep red as he saw everybody looking at him in shock. None of them could believe what had just happened.

"My, God!" Lifty and Shifty said in unison.

"Whoa..." Cuddles said.

"My goodness!" Giggles said.

Sniffles, meanwhile, was looking traumatized as he held onto Petunia and whimpered.

Not knowing what to say, Lumpy nervously backed away, and then ran out of the living room. He had embarrassed himself enough at his own party, but his nose was begging for more sneezes, and he needed to get to a private room as fast as possible. Luckily, when he entered the hall, the door to the bathroom was already opened. So Lumpy ran into the bathroom, closing the door. Lilly followed him there and stopped when she reached the bathroom door.

"Ugh, God dang it!" he cried to himself as he cleaned his hands off.

Lilly stood at the bathroom door, worried about her uncle.

"You had wud job, you stupid dose! I told you dot to sdeeze, why didd't you listed to be?!" Lumpy then said.

Lilly listened to Lumpy's comments in major concern.

"Ugh, this sucks!" Lumpy complained as he swiped his poor, red nose with his forefinger. His nose had stopped running, but had become completely stuffed up. He pulled out the last few tissues in his pockets and rubbed the end of his snout with one of them, but it didn't help.

"Uncle Lumpy, are you okay in there?!" Lilly asked in concern.

"I know, but I hate to see you like this," Lilly replied.

Lilly then opened the bathroom door. She gasped when she saw Lumpy's face.

"Uncle Lumpy, why did you run off like that?" Lilly asked.

"I was so embarrassed, I thought everybody was mad at me," Lumpy replied with a sniffle.

"I don't think they would," said Lilly.

"A-are you sure...?" Lumpy nearly trailed off as his nostrils flared up again.

"Yes," said Lilly.

"Well, if you say s- Aaaaaaah..." Lumpy suddenly inhaled as he was about to sneeze again.

Lumpy turned he head away from Lilly and exploded messily.

"HEEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTSHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Quickly recovering from the sneeze, Lumpy sniffled and rubbed his nose on his forefinger.

Lilly kindly handed Lumpy a tissue.

"Bless you," said Lilly.

Lumpy took it and blew his nose into it.

"Ughh... This is the worst!" Lumpy said as he finished blowing his nose.

"It's alright, Uncle Lumpy," Lilly said. "Even if you're not feeling good, we'll still let you into the party. Just be really careful so we don't get sick, too."

"Really? You'll let be stay for the party?" Lumpy smiled once he realized that.

Lilly nodded. "Yes, we will," she said.

"Thanks Lilly, you are the best niece I ever had," said Lumpy.

Lilly smiled at him in response. "You're welcome, Uncle Lumpy."

"Let's get back to the party," said Lumpy.

Lilly nodded in agreement and helped Lumpy out of the bathroom. And with Lumpy and Lilly headed into the living room to enjoy the rest of the party. Lumpy still sneezed a few times during the party, but he kept covering them. Besides that and a couple of other cold symptoms, Lumpy had a great time at the party, and enjoyed his presents and the cake.

Lumpy was excited when he opened the presents Lilly had brought for him. Lilly had a great time at the party too. Vulcan, Tobias and the Pokemon had a great time, too. At the end of the day, Lumpy thanked his friends for throwing him the party and headed home with his presents. Lilly, Vulcan, Tobias and the Pokemon walked Lumpy home.

"Have you enjoyed your birthday today, Uncle Lumpy?" asked Lilly.

"Yes, but it would've been so much better if I didn't have this cold," said Lumpy.

"Maybe next year will be better," said Vulcan.

"I hope..." Lumpy said with a sniff.

By the time Lumpy, Lilly, Vulcan, Tobias, Spritzee, Lucario, Octillery and Noivern arrived back at Lumpy's Trailer, it began pouring down with heavy rain.

"Oh, no..." Lumpy said to himself and then turned to Lilly and her friends, "Would the Seven of you like to spend the night with me?"

"Sure," Lilly said with a nod. Vulcan, Tobias and the Pokemon nodded as well. "I'll have to call my mom and tell her I'm staying here, though."

Back at Lilly's house, Annabel was sitting on the couch in the living room watching TV when the phone rang.

"Annabel? It's Lumpy," said Lumpy, who was on the other line.

"Oh hi, Lumpy, sweetie," said Annabel.

"I'm calling to let you know that Lilly and her friends will be staying at my trailer for the night," Lumpy said. "It started to rain a lot, and I didn't want them to get soaked."

Annabel smiled. "Okay, Lumpy, thanks for letting me know and by the way Happy Birthday."

"Thanks." Lumpy smiled, then sniffled slightly.


	15. Melvin and Lumpward

**Chapter 15.**

 **Melvin and Lumpward**

 **Melvin Meets His Father – In – Law Lumpward at a Coffee Shop.**

Melvin arrived at a Coffee Shop, hoping to get some refreshment before going back to his Busker Job. When he got there, however, his wife's father Lumpwrd was already at the coffee shop. Melvin brought his coffee and walked over to the table Lumpward was sitting at.

"Hey, Lumpward," Melvin said politely.

Hearing Melvin's voice, Lumpward looked up and he saw his son - in - law.

"Oh, hey, Melvin," Lumpward responded.

Melvin sat down in front of Lumpward.

"What's up?"

"Nothing, really," Lumpward said. "This place's got a nice atmosphere and some good coffee, though."

"I know right?" Melvin repiled, "By the way, how's Marilyn doing?"

"She's alright," Lumpward replied.

"What is she doing at the moment?" asked Melvin.

"She told me she was going for a walk," said Lumpward. "Probably wanted some fresh air."

"Do you want to know how your Granddaughter Lilly is doing?" asked Melvin as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Sure," Lumpward said with a nod.

"She's been doing very fine," said Melvin.

"That's nice," Lumpward said.

"And do you want to know about Annabel too?" asked Melvin.

"Yes, please," Lumpward replied.

"She also has been doing very fine too," said Melvin.

"That's great," Lumpward replied before he sipped some of his coffee.

"Lumpward, may I ask you, what did you and Marilyn used to do Lumpy when he was a calf?" asked Melvin.

"We did lots of stuff with him," Lumpward mentioned. "Aside from taking care of him, we liked tickling him a lot. Marilyn did most of the tickling, but sometimes I tickled him too."

"And what about Annabel? Where would she be when you were tickling Lumpy?" asked Annabel.

"Probably in the other room," Lumpward replied.

"And what things did you do with Annabel when she was a calf?" asked Melvin.

"I've never told anyone this, but..." Lumpward looked away and blushed. "She might have tickled me a few times."

"Yeah, she did," Lumpward said with a nod.

"Wow," said Melvin, "And what did Lumpy and Annabel used to do together?"

"They watched TV, played games, went to the park, ate together, listened to music, and did many other things," said Lumpward.

"Wow, I wish my childhood was like that," said Melvin as he sighed sadly.

"What was your childhood like, Melvin?" Lumpward asked.

"Well, I lived in this town called Moose Hollow and I had two parents who both treated me I was a calf still," said Melvin.

"Yes?" Lumpward replied.

"And I had a brother name Clumpy and he was arrested for assumed drunk driving," said Melvin.

"Oh, no..." Lumpward said.

"Well, anyway, I'm glad to be married into your family and to your daughter, Lumpward," said Melvin.

"I'm glad, too," Lumpward said with a smile.

And with that, Melvin spent the rest of the day with Lumpward.


	16. Lumpy's Physical Exam

**Chapter 16.**

 **Lumpy's Physical Exam**

 **Lumpy goes to the Doctor for a Physical Exam.**

One day, Lumpy was in his trailer, minding his own business. Suddenly, however, he heard the phone ring and he answered it.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hello, Lumpy, this is Dr Wrinkles," said the voice on the other line.

"Hello Dr Wrinkles," said Lumpy.

"I'm calling to remind you that you're almost due for a physical," said Dr Wrinkles.

"What?" asked Lumpy a bit shocked.

"Yes, a physical exam," said Dr Wrinkles.

"Oh, okay. When do you want me to come over?" asked Lumpy.

"Tomorrow at 1PM," Dr Wrinkles replied.

"Okay," said Lumpy and then he hung up.

The next day, at about 12:30PM, Lumpy headed for the doctor's office. And when he arrived at the Happy Tree Hospital, he checked in and sat in the waiting room.

After a few minutes, a nurse opened the door.

"Lumpy?" she called.

Lumpy got up and walked into the examining room.

"I'm here for a physical," Lumpy mentioned.

"Of course you are," replied the nurse and she gave Lumpy a hospital gown, "Dr. Wrinkles will see you in a minute."

"Okay," Lumpy said. He didn't know what to expect, but he was sure that he was going to be fine.

The nurse then left the room, leaving Lumpy by himself. Lumpy then looked around the room as he waited for Dr Wrinkles to arrive. And he got changed into the hospital gown that the nurse had given him. After a minute of waiting, Dr. Wrinkles came into the room.

"Hi, Dr Wrinkles," Lumpy greeted him.

"Good Day to you, Lumpy," Dr. Wrinkles greeted him back.

"I don't think I've ever had a physical before..." Lumpy admitted.

"Don't worry about that now, Lumpy," said Dr. Wrinkles.

Dr Wrinkles pulled out a stethoscope and pressed the end against Lumpy's chest.

"Thump! Thump! Thump!" went Lumpy's heart.

"Okay, your heart sounds good." Dr Wrinkles moved the stethoscope to a different spot on Lumpy's chest. "Now breathe in, please."

Lumpy did as he was told and breathed in.

"And breathe out."

Lumpy did as he was told and breathed out.

"Your breathing is normal," Dr Wrinkles said.

"Good," said Lumpy.

Dr Wrinkles removed his stethoscope.

"Now what?" asked Lumpy.

"I'd like to check your weight," Dr Wrinkles replied.

"Okay," said Lumpy.

Dr Wrinkles helped Lumpy off the examining table and helped him onto a scale. Lumpy stepped onto the scale. Dr Wrinkles looked at the reading on the scale.

"Yes, that looks normal," said Dr Wrinkles.

"Next I'm gonna need a urine sample," said Dr Wrinkles.

"Okay," said Lumpy.

Dr Wrinkles gave Lumpy a sterile medicine cup.

"What I need you to do is go into the bathroom, pee into the cup, and then bring it back here," Dr Wrinkles explained.

"Okay," said Lumpy and he walked into the bathroom.

He locked the door, went over to the toilet, opened the cup and relieved his bladder muscle into it until he no longer had to go. Then Lumpy came out of the bathroom and gave the cup filled with urine to Dr Wrinkles.

"Thank you, I'll take some time to examine this," said Dr Wrinkles.

"Okay," said Lumpy as he sat back down on the examination table.

Dr Wrinkles then put the cup aside.

"Next I'm going to check your blood pressure," Dr Wrinkles said.

"Okay," said Lumpy.

Dr Wrinkles strapped a blood pressure cloth around Lumpy's arm and began to squeeze air into it.

"...Actually, I believe we need something else." Dr Wrinkles then removed the cloth from Lumpy's arm and pulled out a blood pressure machine.

Lumpy just watched.

Dr Wrinkles then placed the cloth belonging to the machine around Lumpy's arm and switched it on. Lumpy felt a tight sensation where Dr Wrinkles had placed the cloth. The tight sensation continued to tighten.

"Oh, God..." Lumpy thought to himself as he cringed a little.

Soon the belt loosened and Lumpy sighed with relief.

"Your blood pressure is also normal," Dr Wrinkles stated.

"Thank God," said Lumpy.

Dr Wrinkles then removed the strap from Lumpy's arm.

"Now what?" asked Lumpy.

"I'd like to take a blood test next," said Dr Wrinkles.

"Uh Oh," said Lumpy as he gulped.

Dr Wrinkles pressed his forefinger and middle finger against Lumpy's arm, looking for the right vein. Lumpy only watched in fear. Just then, Dr Wrinkles smiled. He had found the right spot.

"Ah, there we go," he said.

Lumpy tried to stay calm but could feel his heart racing. Dr Wrinkles then picked up a needle.

"Sorry about this, Lumpy..." he said to Lumpy.

"It's okay," said Lumpy.

Dr Wrinkles inserted the needle - which was connected to a blood-analyzing machine - directly into Lumpy's arm. Lumpy winced in pain. He and Dr Wrinkles watched as the blood flowed into the tube and into the machine. Lumpy still manged to remain calm. After a few seconds, Dr Wrinkles finally removed the needle and Lumpy sighed with relief.

"I'm going to examine your blood as well," Dr Wrinkles stated.

"Okay," said Lumpy.

Dr Wrinkles examine the blood sample through a screen on the machine. "Hmm..."

"Well?" asked Lumpy.

"Thank God," said Lumpy.

Dr Wrinkles wrapped a bandage around Lumpy's arm.

"Thanks," said Lumpy.

"I'd like to check your sinuses next," Dr Wrinkles mentioned.

"Okay," said Lumpy.

Dr Wrinkles reached his hand over to the end of Lumpy's snout and gently squeezed the sides of Lumpy's nose with his fingers. Lumpy did not sneeze that time as Dr Wrinkles did this.

"Your sinuses seem to be in good condition," said Dr Wrinkles. He rubbed Lumpy's nose slightly as he continued to squeeze it. Lumpy cringed slightly as Dr Wrinkles continued to rub his nose.

After at least ten seconds of rubbing his nose, Dr Wrinkles finally pulled his hand away from Lumpy's snout and pulled out a thermometer.

"It's time to take your temperature now," said Dr Wrinkles.

"Okay," said Lumpy.

Dr Wrinkles carefully inserted the thermometer into Lumpy's mouth, making sure it went underneath his tongue as he did so. Lumpy waited for his temperature to be taken. After a few seconds, it beeped. Dr Wrinkles removed the thermometer and looked at it.

"98 degrees Fahrenheit. That's normal."

Lumpy sighed with relief when he heard Dr Wrinkles say that.

"Alright, Lumpy, I'm gonna need you to drop your pants, and I'm check your prostate," Dr Wrinkles said.

"Uh... what?"

"Drop your pants, turn around and lean forward," Dr Wrinkles instructed.

"Uh... okay," Lumpy replied, sounding a bit nervous.

Lumpy did as he was told and Dr Wrinkles put on a rubber glove.

"So how's this work? Do you just feel my pulse, or- EEEEK!" Lumpy winced as he felt Dr Wrinkles touch his backside.

"Hold still," said Dr Wrinkles.

"S-Sorry..." Lumpy said as he tried to hold still. But the unfamiliar sensation felt so... weird... Lumpy tried to keep very still.

"Your prostate, however, is also in good condition," Dr Wrinkles said.

"Thank Goodness," said Lumpy as he pulled his pants back up.

Dr Wrinkles then pulled off his glove.

"Well, Lumpy, judging by the results of our exam, I'd say you are a very healthy moose," Dr Wrinkles said.

"Thank you," said Lumpy.

"If you ever need anything from me, just give me a call," said Dr Wrinkles.

"Okay. Got it," said Lumpy.

"Take care now, Lumpy," Dr Wrinkles said.

"I will," said Lumpy.

Lumpy got up from the examination table and walked out of the room. Then he made his way out of the doctor's office.

Once Lumpy made it outside the Hospital, he met up with Lilly the Moose, her Guardian Subterra Premo Vulcan and her Pokemon Spritzee, Lucario, Octillery and Noivern.

"Hi, Uncle Lumpy!" Lily greeted him.

"Hi Lilly," Lumpy greeted her back, "I just finished my physical exam."

"What is a Physical Exam?" asked Vulcan sitting on Lilly's head.

"I... don't know..." Lumpy said as he sweated a little.

"I know, let's go to the park," said Vulcan.

"Okay," Lumpy said with a smile.

And so Lumpy, Lilly, Vulcan, Spritzee, Lucario, Octillery & Noivern went to the park.


	17. How Lumpy First Met Skittles

**Chapter 17.**

 **How Lumpy First Met Skittles**

 **Skittles tells Lilly about the first time she had fallen in love with Lumpy.**

It was a lovely warm day in the Happy Tree Friends Forest and Lilly the Moose was a having a Picnic in the Park with her Guardian Subterra Premo Vulcan, her Pet Turtle Tobias and her Pokemon Spritzee, Lucario, Octillery and Noivern.

"I'm so glad you came up with this, Lilly," Vulcan said to Lilly, and Tobias and the Pokemon all nodded in agreement.

"It was something to do while school is off for the week," said Lilly.

Vulcan nodded himself in agreement.

As Lilly poured some diet coke into a cup and gave it to Noivern, Noivern drank it, purring as he finished. Meanwhile Lumpy came walking into the park with his Girlfriend Skittles.

"Hi, Uncle Lumpy!" Lilly greeted him when she saw him.

"Hey Lilly," said Lumpy with a smile.

Lilly then looked over at Skittles and greeted her as well.

"Hi, Skittles!"

"Hello Lilly," said Skittles with a smile.

"I'm having a Picnic with Vulcan, Tobias, Spritzee, Lucario, Octillery and Noivern would you two like to join us?" asked Lilly.

"Oh, sure." Lumpy sat down with his niece and her friends, with Skittles joining them.

Octillery took a cookie from a plate and then he sucked it into his mouth, smiling as he ate it.

"Uncle Lumpy, someday when you marry Skittles, will she become my Aunt?" asked Lilly.

"She probably will," Lumpy said, "if you'd like her to."

"Yes I'd like that," said Lilly as she offered Skittles a Sandwich.

"Oh, thank you," Skittles said as she took the sandwich and bit into it politely.

"By the way Uncle Lumpy, when did you and Skittles first meet?" asked Lilly.

"Quite a couple of years ago," said Lumpy.

"Could you tell us about how it went please?" asked Lilly as she drank down some Diet Coke.

Lumpy took a deep breath and a flashback began.

* * *

 **Flashback:**

"It was a very nice day, and I was taking a walk in a park just like this one. I walked over to a bench and sat down on it," said Lumpy.

"And the next thing I knew, this really cute girl was walking by," Lumpy then said, "then she saw me and sat down next to me."

"Hello, my name is Lumpy," said Lumpy.

"Hi," said the female rainbow moose. "I'm Skittles, it's nice to meet you."

"And it's nice to meet you too, Skittles," said Lumpy.

Not long after he had said that, however, Lumpy felt a tickle in his nose. His nose started to twich and flare up.

"E-Excuse me..." Lumpy managed to say before he turned his head away from Skittles.

Suddenly Lumpy sneezed loudly.

"HAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Lumpy doubled over as a good amount of spray came out of his mouth. Skittles gasped, but then blushed. Lumpy turned back towards Skittles and saw her blushing.

Lumpy blushed sheepishly as he rubbed his nose with his forefinger.

"Excuse me..." Lumpy said.

"It's okay, Lumpy. I must say you are such a cute blue moose," said Skittles.

"Really?" Lumpy blushed even more.

"Yes," said Skittles and started to move closer towards Lumpy.

Lumpy moved closer to her as well.

"I think you're cute, too," he admitted.

"Are you doing anything tonight?" asked Skittles.

"No, I wasn't planning to," Lumpy stated.

"Then I don't suppose you would like to. . ." said Skittles.

"Like to what?" Lumpy asked.

"Go out with me?" asked Skittles.

Lumpy smiled.

"Of course I would!" he responded.

Skittles smiled and threw her arms around Lumpy and Lumpy blushed and then threw his arms around her as well.

 **Flashback Ends:**

* * *

"And that was how I met Skittles," said Lumpy.

"Wow," said Lilly as she gave Spritzee a cupcake.

"That was a great story," Vulcan said as he smiled.

"Yes it was," said Skittles.

"I am so happy I met her," Lumpy said.

Lilly gave Lucario a cupcake, Tobias some Lettuce and Octillery a brownie.

"I'm happy I met you, too, Lumpy," said Skittles.

And then they continued on with their picnic.


	18. Lilly's Halloween Adventure

**Chapter 18.**

 **Lilly's Halloween Adventure**

 **Lilly the Moose, her Guardian Subterra Premo Vulcan, her Pet Turtle Tobias and her Pokemon Spritzee, Lucario, Octillery and Noivern celebrate Halloween.**

It was October 31st in the Happy Tree Friends Forest and at Lilly the Moose's house Lilly the Moose was in the Living Room with her Guardian Subterra Premo Vulcan, her Pet Turtle Tobias and her Pokemon Spritzee, Lucario, Octillery and Noivern and were watching Garfield's Halloween Adventure on TV.

"I wonder if we're gonna have an adventure just like Garfield and Odie had..." Lilly thought.

"So Lilly what are you going to dress up as for Halloween?" asked Vulcan.

"I'll have to see what costumes I have," said Lilly.

"And what about you, Spritzee?" asked Vulcan.

"She'll probably be a ghost," Lilly said. "Or how about a different kind of bird, like a crow or a Phoenix?"

"And what about you, Tobias?" asked Vulcan.

"He could be one of the Ninja Turtles, or maybe Bowser?" Lilly offered.

Tobias nodded at this.

"And what about you, Lucario?" asked Vulcan.

"He could be a kung fu warrior," Lilly suggested. "Well, he is a fighting-type Pokemon, after all..."

"And Octillery?" asked Vulcan.

"I'm not sure yet. I suppose he could be Squidward from SpongeBob?" Lilly responded.

"And what about Noivern?" asked Vulcan.

"I suppose he could be a vampire..." Lilly said.

Once Garfield's Halloween Adventure had finished, Lilly got up from the couch and went into her bedroom to look for a costume. She came across a familiar looking trench-coat and hat, along with a magnifying glass. A big smile came across her face.

"I'll be Sherlock Holmes," said Lilly.

A few minutes later she had gotten the costume on. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled.

"Not bad," Lilly thought.

She then briefly left the room to show her Pokemon and each of them were dressed in Costumes too. Spritzee was dressed as a Ghost, Tobias was dressed as Bowser, Lucario was dressed as a kung fu warrior, Octillery was dressed as Squidward and Noivern was dressed as a Vampire.

"Wow, you guys look great!" Lilly commented.

"You look great yourself, Lilly," said Vulcan.

Lilly blushed as he said that.

"Thanks," she replied.

Just then Annabel Moose came into the room, carrying a book.

"My, Lilly! You look like you're all ready to go trick-or-treating, aren't you?" Annabel asked.

"Yes Mom. I am," said Lilly.

"That's lovely, dear." Annabel then looked at the Pokemon. "I have to say, I like how your Pokemon are dressed, too."

Spritzee, Lucario, Octillery, Noivern and Tobias smiled at Annabel's comment.

"Would you like me to come along with you and make sure you're safe, Lilly?" Annabel asked. "Or will Vulcan come with you instead?

"Vulcan will come with me, Mom," said Lilly.

"Well, alright, then." Annabel nodded in understanding. "But be careful out there."

"I will be, Mom," said Lilly.

"Aren't you gonna dress up, Vulcan?" she asked.

"No, I'm just a small Brown Bakugan," said Vulcan.

"Oh, okay," Lilly said as she understood, "Everyone ready to go?"

Everyone nodded.

"Okay then. Let's go," said Lilly.

She, Vulcan, Tobias and the Pokemon then went out trick-or-treating and Annabel watched them go from the front door. They were going to be out for a long time and get lots of candy.

As Lilly and her Friends walked along the street of Happy Tree Town, there were many different Happy Tree Friends dressed in costumes too.

"I'm glad they remembered to dress up, too," Lilly said to herself.

Lilly and her Friends arrived at the first house and Lilly rang the doorbell and then the door opened.

"Trick or Treat," said Lilly as she, Spritzee, Lucario, Octillery and Noivern held their sacks.

"Oh, that's cute!" A female voice said.

And Lilly, Spritzee, Lucario, Octillery and Noivern were given some sweets.

"Thank you," Lilly said before she, Vulcan, Tobias and the Pokemon walked away.

Lilly and her Friends arrived at the second house. Lilly knocked on the door and waited and then the door opened.

"Trick or treat," said Lily as she and her Pokemon held their bags out.

Lilly and her Pokemon were given some more sweets.

"I like your costume, little girl!" the person who gave them the sweets mentioned.

"Thank you," Lilly said before she, Vulcan, Tobias and the Pokemon walked away.

"So far, this is a great Halloween," Lilly thought to herself.

Lilly, Vulcan, Tobias, Spritzee, Lucario, OctIllery and Noivern went to a few more houses and were given more sweets. After a couple of hours, Lilly saw that there was another neighborhood a few miles away from them.

"Hey Guys, I just had a brilliant idea. Look at all those houses across the river over there," said Lilly pointing to neighborhood, "If we make across the river, we can get more sweets."

"That's a great idea," Vulcan said, and the Pokemon nodded in agreement.

Lilly, Vulcan, Tobias, Spritzee, Lucario, OctIllery and Noivern all climbed into a boat and they began to sail down the River. But within minutes, the flow of the water beneath began to increase.

"W-What's happening?" asked Vulcan.

"I think we're headed towards a..." Lilly suddenly gasped before she could finish her sentence.

"WATERFALL!" Lilly shouted.

The Pokemon immediately clung to one another to comfort, while Lilly clung to Vulcan. The boat reached the edge of the waterfall and then it was sent right down with everyone screaming until it landed at the bottom. Lilly and her Friends all let go of each other and they all sighed with relief.

"That was a close one..." Vulcan said.

"It sure was," agreed Lilly.

The water flow returned to normal and they kept floating on the river. Soon enough the boat hit the bank of an island and stopped and Lilly, Vulcan, Tobias, Spritzee, Lucario, OctIllery and Noivern found themselves looking at an old scary - looking house.

"Huh, I don't think I've seen that house before," Lilly said.

"But look, there's a light in the window up there," said Vulcan.

"Somebody must be home!" Lilly said.

So Lilly, Vulcan, Tobias, Spritzee, Lucario, OctIllery and Noivern walked up towards the house and they looked through the window but they didn't see anyone inside. All they saw was an armchair in front of a blazing fire.

"Let's investigate," said Lilly.

Lilly went over to the front door, grabbed the knob gently, turned it and pushed the door open. She, Vulcan, Tobias, Spritzee, Lucario, OctIllery and Noivern entered the house and looked around for any signs of life but the house was still empty.

"This is so strange..." Vulcan said.

"It looks like there's nobody home. Let's warm ourselves by the fire," said Lilly.

The Pokemon nodded in agreement and approached the fire, along with Vulcan and Tobias.

"Ahh, this is more like it," said Lilly.

Suddenly they heard a noise coming from... somewhere in the house. Lilly, Vulcan, Tobias, Spritzee, Lucario, OctIllery and Noivern heard it and they quickly huddled together.

"W-What was that?" Lilly asked.

"I – it was probably nothing," said Vulcan.

"I don't know about that..." Lilly stated.

Lilly turned her head and saw an old scary – looking man sitting in the armchair and he was smiling scarily at Lilly and her Friends. She and Spritzee gasped, with Spritzee flying into Lilly's arms.

"Shut up, the lot of you! That's enough to an old man's tinker," said the Old Man.

"Um..." Lilly tried to calm down, but she was still a bit nervous. "W-we're so sorry, sir, we didn't know you lived here..."

"You've picked poor night to come visiting my friends," said the Old Man, "This could be the worst night of your lives."

"Your friends...?" Vulcan raised an eyebrow. "W-What?"

"I'm about to tell you, has never been told to another living soul," said the Old Man.

"You mean...?" Lilly said in concern.

"This island has a secret. A deep, dark secret. It is held for a hundred years. 100 years tonight, a ruthless band of pirates held up in this very house. They had looted many ships and were pursued. They were so heavily layered with their ill - gotten gains, they had to bury the treasure before making their escape. However, before they left this island on this stormy night, they signed a contract, written in blood. They vowed to return for the treasure 100 years from Halloween night, at the stroke of midnight, even if it meant returning from the grave," narrated the Old Man.

"Oh, my gosh..." Lilly couldn't believe what she had heard, not could the Pokemon, Vulcan or Tobias.

"Believe it my friends! The Pirates had a ten – year old Cabin Boy. I was that boy. I was there. I never took the treasure because they would have found me. There's no escaping them. They know we're here. They know who we are," said the Old Man.

Lilly, Vulcan, Lucario, Sprizee, Octillery, Noivern and Tobias all sweated in fear when they heard that.

"Come on Vulcan, Lucario, Sprizee, Octillery, Noivern and Tobias, we have to leave for those ghost Pirates get here," said Lilly.

However, as they started to head for the front door... the Great Grandfather Clock began to ring very loudly and Thunder and Lightning began to roar and flash.

"Oh, no...!" Lilly whimpered. "Midnight!"

Lilly, Vulcan, Tobias, Spritzee, Lucario, OctIllery and Noivern all turned to look at the armchair and discovered the Old Man had disappeared.

Lilly gasped again. "W-where'd he go?!"

They looked all around the room but the Old Man was nowhere to be seen.

"This can't be good..." Vulcan stated.

Lilly, Vulcan, Tobias, Spritzee, Lucario, OctIllery and Noivern went outside and saw that the Old Man was sailing away on the boat that had brought Lilly and her Friends to the house.

"That's even worse!" Lilly said in fear.

Suddenly the River began to glow and out of the fog came a Ghostly Pirate Ship and from the River emerged Ghost Pirates.

Lilly, Vulcan, Tobias and the Pokemon all screamed in fear.

"GHOST PIRATES!"

The Ghost Pirates saw Lilly, Vulcan, Tobias and the Pokemon and they were not very happy to see them.

"Let's Get Out of Here!" said Lilly.

They quickly ran for a place to hide.

"We have intruders! After Them!" shouted the Ghost Pirate Captain.

Lilly, Vulcan, Tobias and the Pokemon ran into a nearby closet.

"Once these Pirates have gone, we can be on our way home," whispered Lilly.

Everyone nodded in understanding. The floorboards of the floor broke open and out came a Treasure Chest, it landed on the floor and opened up to reveal Treasure.

"W-What was that?" Lilly asked in a whisper.

"It looks like Treasure," whispered Vulcan.

"Doesn't surprise me; they are pirates, after all," said Lilly.

The Ghost Pirates surrounded the Treasure Chest, lifted it up and took it outside.

"I wasn't planning on taking much of that anyway..." Lilly said to herself.

The Ghost Pirates took the Treasure Chest onto the Ghost Ship and the Ghost Ship sail away and vanished without a trace.

"They're... gone?" Lilly asked, almost bewildered.

Vulcan floated out of the closet and checked the Living Room and then checked outside, the Pirates were nowhere to be seen.

"I guess they're gone," Vulcan said.

Lilly, Tobias and the Pokemon sighed with relief. They came out of the closet and then walked out of the house.

"That was some Halloween, wasn't it?" Lilly asked.

"It sure was," agreed Vulcan, "And we've got sweets from our Trick - or - Treating too."

"Yeah, I know," Lilly replied.

"Now what do we do?" asked Vulcan.

"I guess I'd just like to go home," Lilly said. "I wouldn't want to meet those pirates again."

"Okay. Let's go home," said Vulcan.

And so Lilly, Vulcan, Tobias and the Pokemon returned home to Lilly's house. When they arrived home, there was no one in sight.

"Mom? Dad?" Lilly called.

There came no response, only the sound of snores.

"Oh, thank goodness." Lilly sighed with relief. "They're just asleep. I think it's about time I went to sleep, too."

"Same here," agreed Vulcan.

Lilly changed out of her costume and helped Tobias and the Pokemon out of their costumes as well then Lilly took all the sweets into the Kitchen and put them on the Kitchen table.

"We'll have to make these last a while," said Lilly.

Lilly went back to the Living Room and saw that Spritzee, Lucario, Octillery and Noivern had already fallen asleep. Lilly smiled at them, took some blankets and covered her Pokemon with them and then she, Vulcan and Tobias went upstairs to her bedroom.

Lilly put Tobias into his cage and lay down in her bed. Before she went to sleep, however, she looked at the TV and thought, "Maybe one show before bed couldn't hurt."

"Goodnight Lilly," said Vulcan as he folded up into his closed ball form.

"Goodnight, Vulcan," Lilly replied before she turned on the TV.

On the TV was an episode of Garfield and Friends. Lilly sighed with happiness and watched until it was over. Lilly then switched off the TV, grabbed her Sideshow Mel Plush Toy and laid down in bed. She slowly fell asleep.

And then Lilly closed her eyes, falling asleep for the night. She had had quite a Halloween adventure that year, one she and her friends would never forget.


	19. Marilyn Sneezes

**Chapter 19.**

 **Marilyn Sneezes**

 **Marilyn Sneezes After Lilly thinks about her.**

Lilly was having a walk through a flower field, smiling as she gazed at the flowers.

"I bet Grandma loved these flowers, when she was my age," Lilly said to herself.

She picked one of them up, sniffed it gently and sighed.

"And I wonder if she loves them just as much now..." Lilly went on.

Meanwhile at the Family House, Marilyn was reading a book when she felt a tickle in her nose. Marilyn's nose twitched as her nostrils flared up. She was going to sneeze. She tilted her neck back as she moved her hand right over her mouth.

"Aaaaaaah... hah-chyew!"

She doubled over as she released the sneeze into her hand. Compared to her son Lumpy's sneeze, her own sneeze was mild and only slightly audible. Marilyn pulled her hand away, then rubbed her nose delicately with her forefinger.

"I wonder if someone was talking about me..." Marilyn thought to herself.


	20. Annabel Sneeze

**Chapter 20.**

 **Annabel Sneeze**

Another Drabble where Lilly's Mother Annabel Moose Sneezes after Lumpward and Marilyn both think about her.

One Day, Marilyn and Lumpward were watching an old movie in the living room.

"This movie reminds me of the good old days," Lumpward stated.

"How true it does," agreed Marilyn.

"I wonder if Annabel remembers it as much as I do," Lumpward mentioned.

"I'm sure she does," said Marilyn.

Meanwhile at Lilly the Moose's House, Annabel was in the Living Room running her Book Club with Saucy, Lila and Skittles and they were reading 'Harry Potter and The Half-Blood Prince'.

Suddenly Annabel felt a tickle in her nose. Her nose twitched as her nostrils flared up. She was going to sneeze. She tilted her neck back and released the sneeze.

"Haaah... Tchew!"

Annabel sniffled as she rubbed her nose with her forefinger.

"Bless you," Skittles and Lila both said; first Skittles, followed by Lila.

"Thank you," said Annabel as she pulled her forefinger away from her nose.

"You okay?" Lila wanted to know.

"Yes, but my brother once told me that if you sneeze, it sometimes means someone is talking about you," Annabel mentioned. "Someone might have been talking about me just before I sneezed..."

"You think so?" Skittles asked.

"Yeah but Melvin said it's just nonsense," said Annabel.

"Yeah," Lila said with a sigh. "Sometimes men just don't believe what women think."

And with that, they went back to reading their books.

 **The End**


End file.
